Became the Summer
by RileyAngel
Summary: Summer vacation 2013. A little fun, a little romance, a little heartache, a lot of love. Good friends, good weather…good times never seemed so good.
1. Chapter 1

**Became the Summer**. Summer vacation 2013. A little fun, a little romance, a little heartache, a lot of love. Good friends, good weather…good times never seemed so good.

Thanks again to Ryan Murphy and the creative team for developing characters that so many people find rich enough to spin off stories of their own. Said characters belong to them, the original characters and plot lines to me.

This is the third installment of the story that began with "How is This Night Different?" and continued with "The Road Not Taken". It picks up after spring semester break, although it will primarily focus on summer vacation. If you have not read the first two narratives, Rachel and Noah ("Puck") are together and are in process of completing their first year at NYU. Kurt is also in New York, working toward a BFA in costume design from Pace University. He and Blaine are not engaged and are currently "on a break" but still in touch (and close…and likely getting back together). Quinn is at Yale and Mike is in Chicago at the Joffrey Academy of Dance (but is transferring to a university in New York for a more academically well-rounded BFA in Dance). Santana is at OSU (along with Dave Karofsky), Mercedes is in LA, Sam lives with Rachel's dads, and the high school kids are still at McKinley. Jesse St. James is also at NYU and has officially "come out".

And that's what you missed…in this slightly altered universe…of "Glee".

* * *

Chapter 1

_Rachel Berry was standing on a stage in a huge auditorium, wearing a sapphire-colored gown and diamond chandelier earrings. She smiled graciously at the thunderous standing ovation as she accepted the award. "Thank you, thank you," she gratefully acknowledged, beginning to read: "I want to thank the members of the Academy for this unexpected honor…I'm at a loss for words…" Rachel looked up from her carefully typed, neatly stapled, multi-page acceptance speech as the applause had suddenly evolved into sarcastic laughter. The front row contained Hollywood "A-listers": Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, Hugh Jackman, Nicole Kidman, Robert DeNiro, Al Pacino, Anne Hathaway, Santana Lopez…wait, Santana Lopez? As she scanned the row, her eyes were drawn downward, and she noticed that each person was holding an oversized white plastic cup filled to the brim with a thick, colored substance…O – M - G…slushies. All at once, the content of the cups was thrust forward, a bizarre rainbow-colored mass of shaved ice, corn syrup, and artificial flavorings inching its way toward her in extreme slow motion. Rachel's feet were leaden and fleeing was impossible; she opened her mouth to scream, but no sound emanated forth. Panic filled her eyes and her head jolted back…_

"Baby, are you OK?" her boyfriend of nearly a year, Noah Puckerman concernedly inquired as he glanced at her before refocusing his eyes on the road. Rachel shook the sleep from her head and took in her surroundings, inhaling and exhaling deeply before calmly answering, "Yes, Noah, I'm fine, thanks. What time is it?" Noah glanced at the dashboard clock, answering, "Around eight-thirty, Rach."

"How long have we been on the road, Noah?" she questioned him. "About three hours now, Baby," he replied, wondering if it might be a good time for a "bio break". "Do you need to stretch your legs? We can pull over at the next rest stop…" Rachel smiled gently; she loved this man. "That sounds like a terrific idea, Noah," she agreed. Fifteen minutes later, they pulled off the road into a rest stop outside of Youngstown Ohio. Noah parked the car and they headed inside from the crisp late-March morning to go to the bathroom and walk around for a bit.

Within the rest stop was a small food court with tables and chairs, along with a myriad of fast-food restaurants. Being Passover, ordering food was out of the question, but Rachel was more than prepared. "Noah, are you hungry?" she gently inquired, touching his forearm to gain his attention, which had momentarily shifted to all of the taboo goodies that ordinarily wouldn't have garnered a second glance. "I brought tons of food, so we're well-stocked," she admitted with a grin.

"I wondered what your dads were loading into the car this morning," he admitted. "OK, woman, tempt me…what would you recommend?" he teased as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, navigating her toward the exit nearest the car. "I baked matzoh farfel muffins yesterday, and there's cream cheese, and fruit salad, and we have a thermos of coffee."

"Did Bubbe Esther bake them, Rach? Hers are the best!" he admitted, slyly adding a disclaimer, "But don't tell my Nana I said that." Rachel kissed him, just a peck on the lips, and then replying in a mock-serious tone, "I promise not to reveal your secret." Smiling, she continued, "To answer your question, though, I baked them. I hope I can do her recipe justice." Noah beamed proudly at his girlfriend; "No time like the present to find out," he confirmed, winking at her.

They returned to the car and Rachel sorted through the carefully packed food to gather together their morning snack, and the couple walked back to the food court armed with sustenance. As Rachel served the fruit salad, Noah poured coffee, and then each teen removed a muffin from the plastic container. Noah bit into his greedily as Rachel watched, her face a mixture of fondness, amusement, and concern that her offering had lived up to her grandmother's legacy. As Noah swallowed, his face broke out into a huge grin. He took a sip of coffee before complimenting, "Rach, these are great!"

Rachel breathed a small sigh of relief. "Thank you, Noah," she replied, helping herself to some fruit salad. "Usually Bubbe bakes a double-batch, but this year, she entrusted it to me," she explained. "They're awesome, Rach; here," he said, breaking off a small piece and feeding it to her. "You're right; they are good," she agreed, offering, "There are plenty, if you want seconds."

"Thanks, I'll probably take you up on that," Noah teased. They ate their meal in momentary silence, broken shortly thereafter by Rachel inquiring, "Noah, how did your visit go with Carole?" Noah's face reflected the loss they all felt since Finn's untimely passing. He paused momentarily before describing, "It was kinda sad, but mostly it went well. She'd been going through Finn's things, and she put aside something for me." Rachel looked puzzled, wondering what it might possibly be, and she tentatively asked, "What did she give you, Noah?"

Noah smiled nostalgically, answering, "She found some of the toys we played with and thought I might like them as a memento, maybe even for my kids, some day." He looked at Rachel almost shyly after his admission, and her face flushed with the realization that those would most likely be her children, as well. "What were they, Noah?" she gently prodded.

Noah chuckled, replying, "There were two 'light sabers', a sword, a dagger, and a plastic hook for your hand. Sometimes we would play 'Han Solo' and 'Luke Skywalker'. Artie always wanted to be 'Yoda', and, one time we even got Mike to be 'Chewbacca'." He paused, smiling at the memory of little Mike Chang's attempts at making "Wookie" sounds, and then continued, "Finn's favorite was to play 'Peter Pan', though; he would be 'Peter', and I was 'Captain Hook'. Finn thought 'Neverland' sounded pretty cool; ya' know, having adventures all the time and being a kid forever…" He realized what he said and stopped abruptly, sadness overtaking his features.

"That's OK, Noah," Rachel consoled him, reaching out and touching him gently on the forearm. "It was only a game, and lots of little boys want to be 'Peter Pan'. That doesn't mean that they will pass away young." Rachel thought it best to change the subject, focusing on something to look forward to: "Noah, I forgot to ask, but are your mom and Rebecca still coming with my dads next weekend for the concert?" Noah grinned in response, replying, "Are you kidding? Ma's been itching to check out the place since 'day one', and Becs is practically giddy, she's so excited."

"It's fortunate how the spring breaks worked out," Rachel mused. "Yeah," Noah concurred, "Kurt had a week to himself, and now we have the place to ourselves until Sunday," he looked at Rachel lasciviously, waggling his eyebrows, to which she responded with a giggle before continuing the train of thought, "And the public schools are out the following week, so Rebecca doesn't have to miss any school when they visit."

"Rach, remind me again, what is this show, exactly?" Noah queried. Rachel smiled proudly, explaining, "We're giving a concert performance of Gilbert and Sullivan's 'The Mikado'." Noticing his slightly confused expression, she continued, "There are no costumes and sets, per se, and just a few props. All of the women will wear black dresses and the men will be in tuxedos. It'll be presented in a concert type of format; leads in front and the chorus behind them on risers." She smiled gently, looking into his eyes, explaining, "The best part is all of the proceeds are being donated toward breast cancer research." Rachel's Grammy, her Dad, LeRoy's mother, was a 15-year breast cancer survivor, making this a cause near and dear to her heart.

"I know how much that means to you," Noah commented. "I was surprised that you went out for something this semester, 'cause I thought you were going to take a break after last term, but I understand why you changed your mind." Rachel smiled thoughtfully, concurring, "You're right, I _had_ decided not to try out for anything, but I couldn't pass up an opportunity to raise money for this. Plus, it's a little 'out of the box' for me, and it sounded like a fun challenge."

Rachel thought back on her audition as she sipped her coffee and began eating her own muffin, on which she had spread cream cheese: _She had heard about the project from Cindy Miller, a senior with whom she had become fast friends since meeting during the fall musical. Both girls had gone to audition together, Cindy applying for (and getting) one of the female leads. When Rachel stepped onstage, her advisor, Dr. Greene, was again one of the casting directors. "Rachel, please tell us what part you're auditioning for today," he politely instructed. "I'm trying out for either 'Pitti-Sing' or 'Peep-Bo' today, Dr. Greene," she responded, continuing, "This project means a lot to me because my grandmother is a breast cancer survivor, so I'll be happy to participate in whatever way I can." In keeping with the Gilbert and Sullivan theme, Rachel had decided to sing "Poor, Wand'ring One" from "The Pirates of Penzance". Although her performance seemed to be well-received, she had mentally resigned herself to the chorus and was surprised and delighted to be assigned to "Peep-Bo", the only freshman with a featured role_. She had been practicing in earnest ever since (Kurt had kept his complaining to a minimum, as he was a closet "G & S" fan) and was looking forward to the event.

Reinvigorated by their snack, they returned to the car where Rachel would take on the next leg of the journey. The plaza had been quiet and there were only a few cars in the massive parking lot. Taking advantage of their relative privacy, Noah put the (packed) food on the trunk hood, embracing Rachel and kissing her hungrily, which she happily returned with equal fervor. "Ya' know, there's nobody around, Rach…" he suggested, toying with the zipper on her NYU hoodie and unzipping it slowly as he spoke. "We can cross this off our 'bucket list'…"

"Noah, as much as I love you, I can honestly say that having sex in a rental car in the middle of a parking lot is not on my 'bucket list'," she laughingly retorted, retrieving the zipper and pulling it back to a modest height. "C'mon, Rach, where's your sense of adventure?" he goaded her, but Rachel would not budge. She pulled away, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, emphatically stating, "Noah, I am _not_ having sexual intercourse in a vehicle that we have to return to Enterprise this afternoon. Now, please, get in the car."

Retrieving the packages from the hood, Noah stored the remaining food back in the (now opened) trunk, closed it, and reluctantly slid into the passenger seat and fastened his seat belt. Apparently, what was OK to do in his truck in a secluded corner of the beach was not acceptable in a rental car in a parking lot just west of the Pennsylvania border. He turned to Rachel to speak, but she began, instead, reminding him, "You know, Noah, by the time we get back, there'll be at least a couple of hours before we need to be at the Rosens' for dinner…" She smiled suggestively and cocked her left eyebrow. "Well, then, woman," he said, grinning broadly, "let's get going, we're wasting time." Rachel, happy to oblige, drove off, leaving Ohio, at least for the present, behind them.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Matzoh farfel is matzoh that has been broken into small pieces (it's sold that way). Among other uses, it can be moistened, mixed with eggs (and whatever other ingredients are desired) , and baked in muffin tins. A typical Passover treat, and very tasty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Between lectures and papers, pop quizzes and assigned reading, coupled with concert rehearsals (Rachel) and band practice (Noah; he had joined a cover band at the beginning of the semester), and making time for work, the next two weeks were here and gone in a seeming heartbeat.

Kurt had returned from his week's break with mixed emotions; he was still struggling with losing Finn, made more poignant because he was staying in the house where there were reminders in every corner. However, he was excited to resume his classes and contented in his relationships; he and Adam had become good friends, and he and Blaine had concluded that they belonged together. Blaine was all but assured a spot in the freshman class at NYU; he had decided to live in the dorms for his first year, and, if everything worked out, they were considering moving in together the following year.

Rachel's fathers, along with Noah's mother and sister, had arrived late Thursday afternoon, and their first stop was Noah's apartment, where Debbie and Rebecca would be sharing the pull-out bed in the living room. Noah barely had a chance to take their bags when Rebecca went racing up the steps, calling out "No-ey, which is _your_ room?" Noah chuckled to himself; his sister might be growing up, but she was still a little kid in so many ways. "Front bedroom, third floor, Becs," he replied, as he trudged up the stairs with their suitcases, his mother following close behind.

Rebecca bounded into the room and made a beeline for the window, opening the shade and looking out onto the street below as dusk was beginning to settle over Brooklyn. As Noah placed their luggage on the floor, Debbie gave a quick glance around the room, approving of her son's new quarters. He had kept it surprisingly neat (or straightened it for their visit), and had made the room his own with pictures of family and friends on the wall and his guitar and keyboard in one corner. As her eyes landed on the desk where his laptop and printer rested, they focused on a picture she hadn't seen before: Noah and a toddler, who she assumed was her granddaughter.

She picked up the frame and studied the photo carefully, searching the little girl's face for some resemblance to her son. Noah noticed his mother examining the picture and moved next to her, watching her trace her fingers lightly over the images. "This is her…your…daughter?" she haltingly inquired. "Yeah, Ma, that's Beth," he quietly responded. "She's beautiful, Noah," she commented with a sigh, "She has your eyes." Noah, the proud papa (as much as he could be under the circumstances), grinned, replying, "That what Rachel says. Ma, you should see her; she's really grown, and she's talking…"

"When did you see her, Noah?" Debbie quietly asked. "Right after Thanksgiving, Ma," he explained. "Shelby came to Rachel's show to see Jesse St. James, and she brought Beth. He figured out how we could have a few minutes with her…" His mother continued looking at the picture as if memorizing the features of the grandchild she would most likely never know.

Rebecca, tired of the street in the gradually fading light, moved over to her family asking "Who's that" as she noticed the picture clasped in her mother's hands. "That's your niece, honey," her mother replied matter-of-factly. Debbie handed the photograph to Rebecca, who stared at it intently for a moment before commenting, "So _that's_ the baby that mean girl Quinn had. I didn't like her at all, Noey."

"You're right, Becs, she was pretty mean back then," Noah acknowledged. "She was always kinda aloof, anyway, and she did something that really threw a monkey wrench into her life. She wasn't too happy about the whole thing. She's changed a lot, though," he reflected.

"Didn't you love her, Noey? Wasn't she your girlfriend?" Rebecca curiously inquired. Debbie gave Noah a knowing look, indicating that he should tell his sister the truth. Noah looked at his sister squarely in the eyes, explaining, "No, Becs; truth is, she was Finn's girlfriend, and we were drunk and got carried away, and she got pregnant. Finn and I were never the same, and as wonderful of a little girl as Beth is, if I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't."

He smiled at her, gently, if a bit ruefully, continuing, "Cantor Mike once told me that everything we've done contributes to who we are, and we shouldn't regret our mistakes, only learn from them and not repeat them. I've made a lot of mistakes," he paused as his mother nodded in agreement, "and I've learned a lot. Some of the lessons were very painful, and I definitely wouldn't recommend any of 'em. Ya' know, though, if I hadn't made them, who knows; I might just have coasted along and never applied myself. Maybe I'd be working in Burt's garage for minimum wage instead of going to college. All I know is that there are better ways to get here."

Noah exhaled deeply, and his mother picked up the point, looking her daughter in the eyes: "In other words, young lady, _stay __out __of __trouble_. I do _not_ want to visit another juvenile detention facility ever again, and I don't expect any grandchildren from either of you until you're married."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, replying, "Don't worry, Mommy, _I'm_ not going to jail, and the boys in school are really gross." Debbie maintained her composure, although her inclination was to laugh; she realized that sooner or later (most likely sooner), Rebecca's opinion (regarding boys) would be radically altered.

"You have a very nice place, Noah," Debbie commented, approving her son's living arrangements. "I hope you continue to be very happy here." She kissed him on the cheek; he replied "Thanks, Ma, we are…that is, Rach and I are…in New York, that is." Noah put his arms around his mother's and sister's shoulders, stating, "Come on, let's go downstairs. I'm sure Hiram and LeRoy are getting anxious to see Rachel..."

Upon re-entering the living room, the Puckermans found Hiram and LeRoy chatting with Mrs. Rosen. Noah had stopped by the Rosens' before he left for school to let them know that his and Rachel's families were coming in for the weekend, and he invited them to come by at their convenience to say "hello". Although Cantor Rosen was presently busy at the Synagogue and was unable to visit, Mrs. Rosen, the unofficial "surrogate mother" to her tenants, had stopped by to introduce herself.

"Mrs. Rosen; hi!" Noah greeted her as he approached with his family. "Mrs. Rosen, these are my mother and sister. Ma, Becs, this is Mrs. Rosen; she and her husband own the duplex." Both women smiled genuinely at each other. "Miriam Rosen," Mrs. Rosen announced, putting out her right hand. "Debbie Puckerman, it's nice to meet you, Miriam," she replied, taking her hand and shaking it.

"I was just telling Hiram and LeRoy about how much we've enjoyed getting to know your children," Mrs. Rosen explained. "We've really had extraordinary tenants this year," she said, smiling at Noah. "Did Noah tell you that the boys and their girlfriends hosted our "Break Fast" dinner this year? It was absolutely lovely," she complimented, as Debbie looked at her son proudly. "Yes, I seem to recall his mentioning it," she commented.

"I'd love to stay longer, but I need to get home to my own brood. I hope you'll all join us tomorrow night for Shabbat dinner?" Mrs. Rosen extended her invitation. "Please, don't go to any trouble on our account," Hiram protested. "It's no trouble at all; the boys usually join us, and their girlfriends, too. Please, tell me that you'll come," Mrs. Rosen insisted. "It sounds wonderful; thank you for including us," Debbie accepted for the group. "That's great!" Mrs. Rosen enthusiastically commented. "Oh, and Noah," she continued, "please let Kurt know he's welcome to join us, too." Noah smiled, replying, "Thanks, Mrs. Rosen, I'll tell him."

Mrs. Rosen returned to her own home, and LeRoy glanced at his watch, noticing the time and announcing, "Honey, Debbie, kids; I think we should be heading over to Rachel's."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rachel was putting the finishing touches on a large salad and Kurt was checking on the lasagna that was baking in the oven when their buzzer rang, announcing that their guests had arrived. Rachel quickly placed the salad in the refrigerator and walked to the buzzer to let everyone in. She opened the door and waited as she saw her fathers and Noah's family quickly come into view.

Rachel's fathers were the first to enter. They put their suitcases down, each embracing their daughter in turn; first LeRoy, then Hiram. As her fathers made their way into her bedroom to put their suitcases away, Rachel shared a quick kiss with Noah and warm hugs from both Debbie and Rebecca. Kurt, satisfied with how dinner was progressing, joined everyone in the living room.

Hiram emerged from the bedroom, commenting "Kids, dinner smells amazing, but you didn't need to go to all this trouble on our account. We thought we'd go out…" "Thanks, Dr. Berry," Kurt interjected, but before he could continue, Hiram corrected him: "Please call me 'Hiram', Kurt." Kurt grinned in acknowledgement, continuing, "Thank you, _Hiram_. I only have morning classes on Thursday and Rachel and I thought it would be nicer to eat in tonight."

"Well, thank you," Hiram replied, "it's extremely thoughtful," and the others echoed his sentiment.

Debbie, who had never visited before, glanced around the room. Although it was apparent that the majority of the furnishings were older and, therefore, by default second-hand, everything worked harmoniously together, and the space was warm and welcoming. She could envision the three of them studying together, which, based on her son's admission, happened on a regular basis. She was drawn in particular to one wall, where Rachel and Kurt had arranged a number of personal photographs, along with some other related ephemera.

LeRoy noticed it, too, as it hadn't been there in November when they had last visited. "This is great, Pumpkin," he commented as he studied the display. Rachel had asked for copies of some family photographs when she was home on semester break and hadn't mentioned what she'd planned on doing with them. "Thanks, Dad," a pleased Rachel replied. "Kurt came up with the idea before finals."

The wall had been planned with care, and the final display was both interesting and pleasing to the eye. One frame held two pictures from their High School Graduation with all of the glee club graduates: Rachel, Kurt, Noah, Finn, Mike, Mercedes, Santana, and Quinn. One shot was formal, with smiles all around, and the other was more random, with silly expressions and poses. There was a portrait from Rachel's Bat Mitzvah with her fathers and both sets of grandparents, and a recent one of Burt, Carole, Finn, and Kurt that had been used for their 2012 Christmas card.

They had incorporated glee club competitions, including 2012 Nationals where they stood around their trophy, and a picture of the "West Side Story" cast, coupled (in a double frame) with a program from the play. There were pictures of Kurt as a little boy with his parents, a couple of Rachel in dance recital costumes, and a wedding portrait of Burt and Carole with their sons. There was one with Rachel and Noah and another with Kurt and Blaine, as well as a picture of Rachel and Sam and one with Kurt and Mercedes. They included their fifth grade class picture, the first year the Hummels lived in Lima, and Rachel and Kurt had each framed a piece of elementary school art work, as well as a copy of the sheet music for "Don't Stop Believin'".

What seemed to captivate everyone were the Halloween pictures. One frame held Kurt and Blaine from 2011, hamming it up for the camera dressed as "Snooki" and "the Situation". Another was from last October, with Rachel, Noah, Kurt, Quinn, and Mike decked out as characters from "Rocky Horror". There was also one from when they were around seven (excluding Kurt, who hadn't moved to Lima as yet): Finn and Noah were beaming proudly as "Luke Skywalker" and "Han Solo" (respectively), holding the plastic "light sabers" that Noah had recently been bequeathed, and Rachel looking decidedly pouty as "Princess Leia" in a long white robe and her hair in the signature (side buns) "do".

LeRoy chuckled, commenting, "I vaguely remember that Halloween, but I don't think I've seen this before." Noah explained, "Carole took the picture, and she made copies for Rachel and me last month." Hiram looked decidedly at Rachel, reminiscing, "It seems to me that Rachel was very happy to be 'Princess Leia' until she learned that _this_ princess didn't come with a tiara and a sparkly gown. The boys insisted if she wanted to go trick-or-treating with them, this was what she had to wear, and she was not pleased."

"Whoever heard of a princess without a tiara?" Rachel innocently asked, as everybody laughed in reply. "Rachel hadn't seen 'Star Wars'," Noah explained. "Well, there was no singing and dancing, and no 'real' princesses, so I wasn't interested," she responded. "I have since educated you in the ways of 'The Force', have I not, little 'Jedi'?" Noah teased as he put his arm around Rachel's shoulders and kissed her on the temple. Rachel rolled her eyes as she deadpanned, "Yes, you have, oh wise 'Jedi Master'." The entire group (Rachel included) burst out laughing at her response.

"In fact," Noah continued, "Rach bought me this really cool watch for our first anniversary." He raised his left forearm, pushing back his sleeve to reveal a Fossil limited edition "Star Wars" wristwatch. "Well, Dad helped find it on eBay," Rachel admitted with a grin. "What did Noey give you, Rachel?" Rebecca curiously inquired. Rachel raised her right hand to reveal a beautiful silver ring that held a delicately carved mother of pearl flower with a citrine in the center. "Our birthstones are pearl and golden citrine," Rachel explained. "Our anniversary technically isn't until the 15th, but since we got together right after Passover, we decided that we would celebrate then rather than wait."

Photographs studied, memories exchanged, and Rachel's ring admired, the adults moved to sit down, and Rebecca asked "Rachel, would you please show me your dress for the concert?" Rachel smiled, replying, "Sure, Rebecca, it's in my room." Rachel led the way and Rebecca followed Rachel into her small but serviceable bedroom. Rebecca settled herself on the bed, taking everything in as Rachel removed her outfit from the closet.

The dress was late 50's/early 60's inspired, made of black lace over a nude lining. It had a fitted bodice with a hint of a sweetheart neckline and a knee length full skirt. The cap sleeves rested slightly off the shoulder, and she also revealed the black patent peep-toe pumps she had chosen to accompany the dress. Rachel held the garment in front of herself, and Rebecca sighed, commenting "Oh, Rachel, it's so pretty. I wish I could wear something like that." Rachel smiled fondly at the younger girl, replying "You will, Rebecca, sooner than you think."

Rebecca grinned, requesting, "Maybe I can borrow it?" Rachel laughed; "Rebecca, by the time you're old enough to wear this, I'm afraid you'll be too tall." Rebecca seemed dejected, so Rachel continued, "I wouldn't worry; there'll still be lots of pretty dresses to wear, and plenty of parties and dances where you can wear them."

Rebecca cheered up considerably at Rachel's words. Her eyes caught something folded over the back of the desk chair. "Rachel, is that Noey's sweatshirt?" she inquired. "Yes, Rebecca, it is," Rachel answered honestly. Rebecca continued her interrogation, cautiously asking "Did you borrow it, or did he leave it here?" "He left it here, Rebecca, why do you ask?" Rachel replied.

Rebecca blushed and looked down at her hands before posing her next question: "Rachel, does Noey spend the night here, sometimes?" Rachel smiled gently, replying, "Yes, Rebecca, he does." An increasingly embarrassed Rebecca barely squeaked out "With you?"

Rachel paused for a moment, uncertain as to how to approach the topic. Her parents were always honest with her (regarding sex and adult relationships), and she decided to take the same approach with Rebecca; she returned the dress to the closet and sat down next to Rebecca, responding, "Yes, Rebecca, with me."

Rebecca was clearly shocked; Rachel, whom she had always placed on a pedestal, just admitted to having sex with her brother. "Do your dads know? Does Mommy know?" she hurriedly asked. "Yes, Rebecca," Rachel calmly answered, "they do." She smiled gently at Rebecca, catching her eye and seeing her consternation, inquiring, "Rebecca what's wrong?"

"Nana always says that 'nice' girls wait…" an embarrassed Rebecca replied. "Well, in a sense, they do," Rachel began. "They wait until they're in a loving, committed relationship. They wait until it's a mutual decision, not a spur-of-the-moment act, or something they did to be popular or because 'everybody else is doing it'. And they wait until they can handle whatever happens, including that the relationship may not last forever. And, Rebecca," Rachel paused, making eye contact with her young friend, "just because a girl doesn't 'wait' until then doesn't mean that she's not a 'nice girl', only that she made some unfortunate choices." She looked at Rebecca again, concernedly, asking "Are you OK with this, honey? I didn't mean to upset you..."

"Do you…_love_ Noey?" Rebecca asked hesitantly. Rachel smiled and nodded her head. "And…he loves you?" she continued. Rachel blushed slightly herself, nodding yet again. "Did he tell you?" she curiously pursued the topic, surprised that her brother would admit as much to anybody.

"Actually, Rebecca, he sang it to me…in a club full of people," Rachel admitted, smiling softly at the memory. "Ooh, Rachel that's _so romantic_!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Yes, it was," Rachel admitted, sighing contentedly.

Rebecca's face broke into a huge grin, and she asked, "Rachel, are you gonna _marry_ Noey?" Rachel answered honestly, "I really don't know, Rebecca. We're both young and still have to finish school and find jobs. That's too far in the future to even contemplate." Rebecca looked a bit crestfallen for a moment, but quickly recovered, replying, "Well, I hope you do. I always wished you were my sister, Rachel, and if Noey marries you, then you will be."

Rachel felt deeply touched by the younger girl's admission. "Thank you, Rebecca. I couldn't ask for a better sister. Whether or not Noah and I get married, you'll always be a sister to me." Rebecca reached out to Rachel and the two girls embraced, which was broken up shortly by Debbie calling out "Dinner, girls." Both girls stood up and Rachel put her arm around Rebecca's shoulder as the two of them walked out to join their families.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Enjoying this so far?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Friday afternoon was the final rehearsal for the concert. As he had done in the past, Noah waited in the auditorium for Rachel, occupying his time with homework. He had found himself, although not a fan, beginning to appreciate the music more than the first time he had heard it. Truth be told, he never tired of hearing her sing, and even though her character had minimal solo time, he could always pick out her distinctive voice among the others.

Once rehearsal had ended, the pair headed back to Rachel's apartment where Noah dropped her off, returning to his own place to get ready for dinner. Rachel and her fathers would walk over later, sans Kurt, who had previously made plans with some friends from Pace and wasn't able to attend.

Rachel and her fathers arrived at the Rosens' around 5:30. They rang the bell, and Cantor Rosen answered the door. "Good Shabbos, Rachel," he greeted her. "Good Shabbos, Cantor Rosen," she replied, and then introduced her parents: "These are my fathers, Hiram and LeRoy Berry; Daddy, Dad, this is Cantor Rosen." "Jack Rosen," the Cantor introduced himself, and all the men shook hands warmly as they entered the home.

"Rachel is a wonderful girl," the Cantor complimented; "You must be very proud of her." Her fathers grinned broadly, and LeRoy placed his arm around Rachel, replying, "We are, indeed. She's become an amazing young woman." Rachel blushed, modestly replying, "Thanks, Dad," and kissing him on the cheek. The three Berrys made their way into the living room; Rachel introduced her fathers to Noah's roommates (and their girlfriends), and they began interacting with the other guests. Rachel scanned the room, noticing that Noah had not yet made an appearance, Debbie was apparently in the kitchen with Mrs. Rosen, Jennifer and the little ones were nowhere to be seen, and Rebecca was chatting up Michael on the sofa.

Michael Rosen's appearance had changed dramatically since Rachel and Noah first moved to New York in August; he'd shot up about three inches, his braces had been removed, and he had a new found confidence after completing his Bar Mitzvah in December (during winter break). The Rosens' company usually consisted of adults and/or college students, and Michael was taking advantage of having a dinner companion close to his own age. Rebecca was a pretty girl, which was not entirely lost on him, either.

Rachel thought it was sweet that Rebecca was showing interest in a boy her own age. Just last year, Rebecca had carried a pretty large torch for Sam Evans; tonight she was ignoring the older boys (girlfriends notwithstanding) in favor of a more age-appropriate companion.

All was well and good until Noah entered the room. He came to Rachel's side, wrapping his arm around her waist, and then greeted the other people. When his eyes landed on his sister, however, the smile he was wearing immediately left his face, and Rachel could feel him tensing up by the moment. "What's wrong, Noah," she concernedly whispered. "I'm gonna _kill_ that kid," he whispered back. "He better keep his hands to himself, that's all I can say..." He stood in stony silence for a moment, then said in a quiet voice, more to himself than Rachel, "I'm gonna put an end to this," and his body began moving toward his sister, who was too engrossed in conversation to notice.

Rachel grabbed hold of his hand, pulling him back and whispering "You'll do no such thing, Noah Puckerman; leave those two alone. Michael is a nice boy, and you need to realize that Rebecca is growing up. Now, please, for me…behave?" She kissed him on the cheek, and he seemed to relax a bit. Rachel gave his hand an encouraging squeeze and he smiled, picked up her hand, and kissed it.

As Rachel and Noah made eye contact, casting smitten looks at each other, the interaction was not lost on Rachel's dads. "They look so cute together, don't they, Roy?" Hiram said softly to LeRoy. He nodded his head in agreement, replying, "They do at that, honey. They'll give us some pretty grandbabies, don't you think?" The two men sat on the sofa, interacting with the others present, while discretely watching their daughter and her boyfriend until dinner was served.

Shabbat dinner at the Rosens' was always a festive time; good food, good conversation, and good friends. Debbie had insisted on helping Mrs. Rosen in the kitchen, and as they were bringing the food to the table, she noticed Jennifer, idly filling a bowl with green beans and largely keeping to herself, which she had been for most of the evening.

Debbie approached the girl; "Hi, I'm Debbie Puckerman, Noah's mother. You must be Jennifer." Jennifer looked at Debbie like a deer in the headlights. "He..hello, Mrs. Puckerman," Jennifer managed to stammer out. Debbie looked at her concernedly, inquiring, "Is everything OK, hon?"

Jennifer didn't know quite how to react; after all, the woman was a comparative stranger, and she had been practically stalking her son only a few months prior, the fact of which Jennifer was sure she was aware. However, she couldn't talk to her parents about this, so…"Mrs. Puckerman, my dad made me join the glee club at school, and our coach is having a baby, and he, like, volunteered to take over, and now everybody is making fun of me because my dad wears a kippah and he's a cantor and they, like, think I'm some kind of religious fanatic, and I get all these weird questions that I can't answer, and, um, I can't talk to my parents about this and…"

Debbie smiled, and she interjected, "Jennifer, breathe." The girl did, and Debbie continued, "I think I understand what you're going through; my father was a cantor, too. It's hard; you have to be in the synagogue for each and every holiday and every Shabbos, even though you'd like to sleep in _just one time_, or go shopping with your friends." She paused to look at Jennifer, who had a look of incredulity on her face, as if this woman had read her mind.

"I get it," Debbie commiserated. "You have to dress more modestly than the other girls and you can't go out on Friday nights. You're only supposed to date Jewish boys, so if you have a crush on a gentile boy you know nothing can come of it, and you have to go to Hebrew school, as if public school wasn't enough on your plate." Debbie paused and smiled at the astonished girl, who shyly smiled back.

"Trust me, Jennifer, everything will be all right. My sisters and I went through the same thing, and we ended up OK; you will too. I was the youngest, and I gave my dad an awfully hard time when I was your age." She made eye contact with the girl prior to making her next point: "I only wish I had five minutes more with my dad to apologize for what I put him through and to tell him that I love him. You see, he passed away when I was pregnant with Noah. You've got a great family who loves you very much…and those kids in school? By the time your 10-year high school reunion rolls around, you won't even remember their names."

Jennifer felt hugely relieved to know that she wasn't the only one who had gone through what she was currently experiencing. "Thanks, Mrs. Puckerman," she sincerely responded. "Do you mind if I give you a hug?" she shyly inquired. "Of course not," Debbie affirmed, opening her arms and receiving the grateful girl. "Just be patient. As my father used to say 'this too shall pass'. Now, let's help your mom get dinner on the table."

Later that evening, after the candles were lit (and by now, burned down), dinner was over, and everybody had returned to their respective homes for the night, Rebecca Puckerman was bubbling over the fact that she had been invited to her first boy-girl party. The synagogue had a youth group for middle-school aged children, and they hosted a monthly Saturday night party, which Michael had asked her to attend. Mrs. Rosen had suggested it to Debbie, figuring that she'd enjoy the company of her peers more than spending yet another evening with her family, and her mother concurred. As parties go, these were relatively innocuous; they served light snacks and played music for dancing (although, at that age, there was little dancing), and they were always heavily chaperoned by the parents.

While Rebecca was upstairs, using Noah's bathroom to get ready for bed, Debbie and Noah prepared the pull-out bed while they debated the merits of her attendance at the event. Noah, ever the protective big brother, was leery of Michael's motives, and expressed as much to his mother: "Come on, Ma, how can you let her go? You know that kid's only after _one thing_…" Debbie smiled, answering, "Now, Noah, you know that all young boys are not you. Just because you were precocious where girls were concerned…"

"Ma, no matter what you think, all boys that age have _one thing_ on their minds when it comes to girls," Noah hotly interjected. "I'm sure they do, dear," Debbie placated her son, "but most of them don't have a clue about how to, shall we say, 'get from point A to point B', and, besides, they're too afraid to say anything." She looked at Noah, continuing, "I don't know how, but you never seemed to have a problem with any of it. Maybe it was that slut Gladys Miller…" The mention of her name caused Noah to pause, reflecting back on his first sexual encounter at the age of 13:

_From the time puberty reared its ugly head (and maybe even before), Noah Puckerman was interested in girls. He was usually the kid to suggest "Seven Minutes in Heaven" at a party, which was met with nervous giggles by everyone else, save Santana Lopez, who was also an "early bloomer" and, at that time, still in denial about her preference for girls over boys. Noah, or "Puck" as he insisted people call him, was a surly kid with a bad attitude that somehow, girls seemed to find irresistible. Apparently, so did women._

_When he was in eighth grade, not quite 14, at his mother's request, he did a favor for their neighbor Mrs. Miller. She was recently divorced and had nobody to help her rake up the massive amount of leaves that her ancient maple tree had deposited on the front lawn. It was unusually cold early in November, and after he had finished, Mrs. Miller invited him in for some hot cocoa. Noah entered the house a still somewhat naïve boy and left it changed forever. Mrs. Miller had not only taken Noah's virginity, the experience had given him kernel of an idea: maybe there were other women who would respond in kind. He could start up his own lawn mowing and pool cleaning business, building a client base that primarily consisted of the stay-at-home "cougars" in town. If all that came of it was being paid for yard work…well, wasn't that (ostensibly) the point? And…if taking off his shirt in the summer heat was a ticket into their bedrooms (or any room; he wasn't picky), who would he be to complain?_

"Wipe that smirk off your face, mister," Debbie admonished her son. "This is about your sister, not a trip down 'strumpet alley' for you." "Ha! Good one, Ma, 'strumpet alley'," he laughingly interjected.

"I'm glad you think that's so funny, Noah," she retorted. "The point is, I sincerely doubt that your sister is in any danger of losing her innocence to that boy, and, whether or not you like it, she's going. Miriam was the one who suggested it in the first place, and I thought it was a great idea. She needs to start socializing with her peers outside of school, and this is the perfect opportunity.

"Well," he acquiesced, "I'm stayin' up to wait for her to get back." Debbie chuckled, replying, "You won't have to be up too late, dear. The party's over by 10, and you know exactly how far it is from the synagogue. She'll be back before 10:30."

* * *

Saturday's concert went off without a hitch. Between ticket sales and donations, a grand total of $10,000 was raised for breast cancer research. Rachel was pleased with her performance; she had challenged herself beyond her usual genre of "show tunes" and had thoroughly enjoyed the experience. Moreover, she received positive feedback from both her cast mates and professors. Bossy, self-absorbed diva Rachel had evolved into cooperative, team player Rachel, which enabled her to receive admiration as opposed to acrimony, paving the way for friendships over rivalries, and, hopefully, a solid career where she was praised for her professionalism rather than a precarious one where she was often passed over for her self-serving attitude.

Hiram and LeRoy took everyone out to dinner at a Chinese restaurant that the three college students frequented. They had a varied menu, including multiple vegetarian options, and the food was always delicious. Throughout the meal, Rebecca could barely contain herself. She had been to her first college campus and seen Rachel perform in an actual concert, not some lame (in her opinion) show choir competition.

Although Rachel's character had been a minor featured role, it had suddenly struck Rebecca that Rachel might be famous some day; Rachel, the girl who baked awesome cookies and helped her brother baby sit, could end up on 'Entertainment Tonight', or one of those other silly programs her mother watched when she was home for dinner. She also noticed how much more grown-up Noah's and Rachel's friends were than their friends from high school, as well as how they (and Kurt) seemed more adult as well. And…if they were growing up, then so was she…which reminded her about the party tonight. She asked her mother for (what felt like, anyway) the 100th time what time it was.

"Sweetie, it's five minutes later than the _last time_ you asked," Debbie responded with an exasperated chuckle. "Don't worry, we'll be back in plenty of time. Now, _please_, relax and enjoy your dinner." Noah noticed this interaction, muttering to himself about horny young boys and about how they'd better keep their hands to themselves, if they knew what was good for them. Fortunately, no one but Rachel noticed, and she stoked his arm, whispering in his ear, "Noah, don't worry, it'll be fine. She's a good kid. Just let her enjoy the party without a lot of nonsense about 'what to do' and 'what not to do'; leave that up to your mother." She kissed him on the cheek and returned to her dinner, his attitude somewhat diffused after her words.

After what seemed like an eternity (to Rebecca), dinner was over. LeRoy dropped off the Puckermans at Noah's duplex, and then proceeded to Rachel's and Kurt's apartment. Rebecca raced upstairs to brush her teeth and apply some lip gloss. As she was dawdling in the bathroom, she heard the door open, and her mother greet Michael. Realizing that Noah would soon begin third-degreeing the poor boy, she walked down the two flights of stairs as fast as she could without appearing desperate. Before her brother could get a word in edgewise, she grabbed her jacket, bid her brother goodnight, kissed her mother goodbye, and left with Michael in tow.

Debbie and Noah visited for a while, and as the evening progressed, Noah retreated into his homework and his mother a novel. Around 10:15, there was a soft knock at the door, signaling that Rebecca had returned. Debbie answered the door where she was bombarded with a hug from her daughter. "Oh, Mommy, it was amazing," she gushed. "The kids are really cool, and they were sooo nice to me, not stuck up or anything." She grinned and whispered in her mother's ear, "Michael kissed me good night, and he wants my email address. Don't tell Noey; I think he'll _kill_ Michael."

Debbie smiled, if just a bit sadly; her baby girl was growing up. "That's nice, dear," she whispered back, "and I promise not to say anything." With her arms still around her daughter, she pulled away, stating, "I'm glad you had a nice time, Becca; now go upstairs and get ready for bed." Debbie scooted her off with a light swat on the rear. Rebecca giggled and headed toward the stairs, carefully avoiding eye contact with her brother, who had raised his head from his text book and followed her up the stairs with his eyes.

As soon as Rebecca was out of earshot, Noah stated coldly, "He kissed her, didn't he?" Debbie said nothing, and he continued, scowling, "I'm gonna _kill_ that little twerp." Debbie shook her head, more to herself than anything, before replying sternly, "You will do no such thing, Noah Daniel Puckerman." Noah's eyes widened; his mother seldom used his full name, unless she really meant business. "You will not berate your sister about this one iota. It's nice that you're so protective of her, but this is borderline obsessive. Now, give it a rest."

Noah truly had no intention of harming the boy physically. As a former bully, he knew that one glance was all some boys needed; Hell, if he looked at Jacob Ben-Israel in the right way, the kid would literally crap his pants. All the boy needed to realize was that if he didn't treat Rebecca well, he wouldn't want to face the consequences, and he could impart that piece of information without saying a word. He decided to respect his mother's wishes and drop the subject…at least, for now. His family would be going back to Ohio tomorrow…and he had another month before summer break.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Next chapter, a quick trip to Lima.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fade out, Brooklyn, New York; fade in Lima, Ohio…

Spring break had come and gone, and school was back in session. Will Schuester sat in his office at William McKinley High School in Lima Ohio, grading papers on the Vietnam War for his third hour 20th Century History class. His wife Emma was away, taking care of her sister who was recovering from an appendectomy, while their parents were at a Tri-State "Ginger" Convention in Lansing, Michigan.

Will and Emma (Pillsbury, now Schuester) had married the weekend before Valentine's Day in a simple ceremony in Emma's family church. Both sets of parents, his brother and sister-in-law, and her sister had been present, along with Emma's dearest girlfriend, Will's roommate from college, with whom he had remained close, and Shannon Bieste. Although they had originally been planning an elaborate wedding, after the untimely death of Finn Hudson, Will's favorite student, it had seemed pointless, somehow, and those plans had been cancelled and the majority of deposits returned.

In Will's mind, Finn represented what Will wished he was "back in the day": popular, athletic, affable, and pursued by some of the prettiest girls in the school. Will had been shy, an AV club stalwart with a penchant for sweater vests, and member (and occasional soloist) of the glee club. Only Terri had succumbed to his pubescent charms; had he been more perceptive, he would have realized that she had the makings of a borderline psychopath, and he would have run off screaming into the night. With Emma, he had finally found a life partner; she was working through her OCD issues, and he would take them hands down over his ex's lies and machinations.

Will believed strongly that the arts were as important to the school's curriculum as math, English, science, and the history classes he taught. For kids like Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson, it provided an opportunity to both hone and showcase their considerable talents. For others, music served as an outlet that enabled students to blossom, moving away from their self-protective façades and enabling them to pursue their dreams. Tina Cohen-Chang had discarded her defense mechanisms of "goth" attire and a stutter, gaining the self-assurance to pursue a career in veterinary medicine. Noah "Puck" Puckerman had evolved from a bullying "badass" to a serious student at New York University, working toward a degree in Hebrew and Judaic studies. Santana Lopez had dropped her brazen demeanor and was considering a career helping the type of teenagers that she had previously tormented. As he mused, he realized not only how proud he was of "his kids", but that the list could go on (and on).

He also understood that each year it was harder for the kids to attain their goals. The cost of college tuition, room and board, books, and supplies seemed to increase with each passing year. Even for the students still in high school, voice lessons, dance lessons, and specialized summer camps were becoming harder for families to afford. Parents looked at the arts as a "nice hobby", but stressed part-time jobs over extra-curricular lessons and activities, and more pragmatic career goals and state universities rather than prestigious, out-of-state arts schools. He wished there was something he could do to help, but he knew that was futile.

As usual, the glee club was operating at a deficit. They had been National champions the previous year, and although the school board was verbally appreciative, there was not one extra dollar set aside for costumes, transportation, or travel expenses. In speaking with Rich Brown, the Band and Orchestra teacher, he understood that they were in a similar position; there was no money to attend either band, orchestra or solo/ensemble competitions, and the last time new uniforms had been purchased for the marching band was 1985. Even Sue Sylvester's Cheerios budget had been cut, and no amount of complaining, threats, bullying, or potential acts of terror had managed to procure even one extra dollar for her empty coffer.

Will sighed, redirecting his thoughts on the task at hand and, shortly thereafter, completed reviewing the papers and left school for the night. Since he was a "bachelor" for at least a few more days, he decided to pick up some Chinese takeout on the way home rather than preparing a meal for himself from scratch. In a few minutes, he was parking his car by the Hunan Garden restaurant, contemplating what he would order, and deciding whether to get enough for tomorrow night, as well.

Lost in his thoughts, Will narrowly missed bumping heads with someone as they reached for the door at the same time. Each looked at the other, momentary anger diffusing into happy recognition. "Burt, how are you?" Will greeted Burt Hummel. "Great, Will; how about yourself?" Burt replied.

"Can't complain; Emma's away, and I'm picking up some takeout," Will explained. "Same here," Burt confided. "Carole's visiting her sister in East Liverpool for a few days."

"How's Kurt doing in New York?" Will inquired. Burt smiled proudly, replying "Great, Will. He really seems to be blossoming at Pace. He signed up for an extra-credit workshop on makeup and special effects this semester, and…" "Ya' know, what, Burt," Will interjected, "let's get a table and have dinner. That way, you can fill me in on everything." Burt grinned, agreeing, "Will, that sounds great. I hate going home to an empty house."

Instead of joining the carryout line, the two men waited for a table and were quickly seated. As they studied the menu, the waitress brought a bowl of fried wonton skins and dipping sauce and a pot of tea with two cups.

"So, Burt, you were telling me about Kurt…" Burt grinned; he was so proud of his son. "'As I was saying, he just signed up for this workshop. It seems he got inspired after Halloween…here, let me show you the pictures…" Burt began searching on his phone and found what he was looking for. "I guess there's this club that the kids go to, and they had a Halloween party. Kurt did all of the hair and makeup…well, I think Kurt said that Quinn dyed her hair before she visited." Will was both surprised and amused by what he saw: Rachel and Quinn dressed as "Magenta" and "Columbia" (respectively), Kurt as "Riff-Raff", Puck as "Eddie", and Mike as "Frank N. Furter" from "Rocky Horror". The kids were goofing around and appeared to be having a great time.

Will chuckled, commenting as he handed the phone back to Burt, "That's something I thought I'd never see; Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray friends." Burt nodded in acknowledgement as he reclaimed the phone. "Actually," he explained, "she's going to Connecticut this weekend to visit Quinn at school. I'm flying in Thursday and taking the three of them out to dinner, and then spending the weekend with Kurt."

"That sounds nice, Burt," Will agreed. "I hope you enjoy your trip. Please send my regards." He paused briefly before continuing, "Thanks for sharing those pictures. I have to tell you, that really takes me back to their junior year," he commented with a gentle smile. "Reminds me of the time we tried to put on 'The Rocky Horror Show' as a school musical. Finn almost got expelled…" Will abruptly stopped talking, his expression changed from amusement to sadness. "I still can't believe he's gone. How's Carole doing these days?"

Conversation ceased momentarily as the waitress took their order. "For a while she was handling things pretty well, all things considered," Burt confided, picking up where they'd left off. "Lately, she's tired all the time, and she's been moody, and she's barely eating. I think she may be suffering from depression," he explained. "That's why she went to visit her sister; to see if she can 'get back on track'."

"I understand completely, Burt," Will commiserated. "I really bonded with those kids, Finn especially. He was like a kid brother to me; I look at the drum kit in the choir room, and I can see him sitting there as if it was yesterday." Momentarily lost in their thoughts, they were brought back to reality by the waitress as she served their egg rolls.

Will sliced into his egg roll, taking a bite and choosing his words as he ate. "I've been thinking for a while now about how to honor Finn's memory," he began. "I'd like to establish some kind of award program in his honor, but there's simply no money." Burt looked at Will curiously. "You could always give a concert," he suggested.

"Yeah, I considered that, Burt," Will agreed, "but that would be a one-time thing, and I'd really like something perpetual." He smiled ruefully, pausing briefly before continuing, "Finn was always talking about his 'legacy' at McKinley. I'd really like to initiate something that would provide that for him, even in some small way."

"So," Burt continued interestedly, "before we consider 'how', let's talk about 'what'; what would the awards be for and how would they be handed out?" Will smiled; he had actually given this quite a bit of thought lately. "I can see them being awarded to students, not necessarily only seniors, who excelled in vocal music, drama, instrumental music, cheerleading, and sports." He paused as their now empty plates were removed and their soup was served.

Will helped himself to a spoonful of soup before continuing; he smiled, commenting, "This is really good soup…Anyway, as I was saying, it wouldn't need to be a big amount, no more than a couple hundred dollars for each one; just enough to help a student pay for a few private lessons or to put toward a summer camp…" "Like football camp?" Burt interjected. "Yeah, or cheerleading camp, or drama camp…or they could use it for books for college."

Burt put down his soup spoon and thoughtfully replied, "I really like that idea, Will, and Carole will too…and I'm sure Finn would have loved it. He'd have been so proud to have his name associated with something like that." Burt took another spoonful of soup, agreeing, "You're right, Will, this is delicious." The men finished their soup in companionable silence, each mulling over what had been discussed. Shortly, the waitress came to their table, serving their main course and removing the soup bowls.

Each man helped himself to some of their entrée, and Burt restarted the conversation: "OK, Will, we've established the 'what'; now, we need to figure out the 'how'…although I'm sure you have a few ideas," he commented, grinning and making eye contact with Will.

Will chuckled, replying, "You're right, Burt, I do. Last year, I thought it would be nice to have a summer theater program for the kids; you know, have some supervised fun in the evenings and put on a musical. The proceeds would fund the next year. I went to Principal Figgins, and, although he liked the idea, there was no money to put toward it, so I dropped it."

Burt considered the idea for a moment; it sounded viable, and if anybody could pull off a play on a shoestring budget, it would be Will Schuester and his glee club kids. "Will, if I could get your 'seed money', do you think Principal Figgins would donate the use of the auditorium?" he inquired.

Will's face beamed in return. "There's summer school during the day and adult ed in the evening, so it's not like McKinley would have to be opened specially, or require extra janitorial staff, or anything. He always had a soft spot for Finn…Burt, if we can do this without costing the school any money, I'll bet Figgins would go along with it."

"How much money do you think you'd need?" Burt asked. "Well…" Will pondered, "We'd have to purchase the rights, get the script and the score, and make some scenery and costumes. It truly depends on the production, but I think we could get away with $1000." As Burt listened, he continued eating, mulling over his proposal. "Next week is the monthly meeting of the Lima Chamber of Commerce," he explained. "Given the circumstances and what you want to do with the proceeds, I'll bet they would be happy to contribute, especially if you would place some free ads for their businesses in your program. If I can get more, I will, too, and I'll let them know that the plan is to make this a recurring summer event, and all of the proceeds will go into the awards program."

"That would be amazing, Burt, and free ads will definitely _not_ be a problem," Will accommodated. "I guess the next question is; what show should we plan? What do you think Finn would have liked?" Burt thought a moment before replying, "When we went through Finn's things, we found a couple of light sabers and a play sword and a dagger…and a hook, I think. Apparently, when they were kids, he and Puck liked to play 'Star Wars' and 'Peter Pan'; Finn would be 'Luke Skywalker' and Puck would be 'Han Solo'…or Finn would be 'Peter' and Puck 'Captain Hook'. In fact, I think Carole gave the toys to Puck when he was here a couple of weeks ago."

"'Star Wars' we can't do, but 'Peter Pan' is a possibility," Will explained. He continued eating, mulling over the conversation. "You know, Burt, ordinarily I would limit this to the high school, but since it's for Finn, I'll bet some of Finn's former classmates will want to participate, too, especially since this'll be the inaugural year." Burt nodded his head, agreeing, "Under the circumstances, I think that would be OK."

The men finished their meal, discussing plans for what they hoped would become the "Finn Hudson Reach for Your Dreams" awards. At the end of the meal, they broke open their fortune cookies. "'You will embark on a new adventure'," Will read aloud, chuckling. "I never put too much stock in a fortune cookie, but this one might actually be right," he admitted. Burt looked at his curiously, reading "'Exciting changes await you'. That's not _too_ vague, is it?" he commented, chuckling.

They finished up their meal, laughing as they discussed lighter, inconsequential topics. As Will was about to pay, Burt stopped him. "Will, let me get it. After all you've done for Kurt, and what you're about to do for Finn, at least, let me pay for dinner." From the look on Burt's face, Will realized it was pointless to deny his kind gesture. "Thanks, Burt, I appreciate it," he replied.

Once the bill was paid, the two men walked out into the now dark evening. "I'll be in touch next week, Will, and let you what the Chamber of Commerce decided," Burt promised. "I'll look forward to your call, Burt," Will acknowledged. "Please give my best to Carole."

* * *

The next morning, Will and Rich (Brown) were seated in the teachers' lounge, animatedly discussing Will's dinner the previous evening when Sue Sylvester approached them, her curiosity barely concealed behind a mask of feigned superiority and sarcasm. "What's up, William?" she inquired, "Hair gel factory burn down last night?" If Will had learned anything in his tenure at McKinley, he knew that her "bark" was usually (although not always) worse than her "bite", and he grinned earnestly before replying, "Have a seat, Sue," and gesturing to the empty chair at their table. "Rich and I are discussing an idea to help raise money for the kids; it could potentially help the Cheerios, too."

Although she would never admit it, Sue was pleased to have been considered in their scheme, however ridiculous it might actually be, and she set her coffee mug down on the table and pulled up a chair, straddling the back of it and leaning her body against the back. "OK, Schuester, let's hear what's going on under that over-permed mop of yours," she sardonically replied, entering the conversation in her inimitable manner.

"I talked to Burt Hummel last night, and I'd like to start a summer program and put on a musical," Will excitedly began. "All of the proceeds would go to a new program to honor excellence, the 'Finn Hudson Reach for Your Dreams' awards. The kids could use the money to pay toward a summer camp, like cheerleading camp or band camp, or toward private lessons, or maybe books for college." Will noticed that Sue's face showed interest rather than disdain, and he smiled again before continuing, "Burt's gonna go to the Chamber of Commerce meeting next week and see if they'd willing to fund the project, because we know the school has no money."

"William, you may actually be onto something there," Sue admitted. "Do you have an idea what play you'll produce?" Will excitedly nodded his head. "Burt mentioned that when Finn was a little boy, one of his favorite games was to play 'Peter Pan'. I thought it would be nice to kick off the program by performing that musical; it's well-known, even to the kids, it's family-friendly, and the sets don't have to be too elaborate, so we can work within a small budget."

"You know, William, I hate to admit it, but I like your idea," Sue complimented him. I have a little experience with flying, myself, and I would be happy to help the kids work with the harnesses. I can even get you a deal on the rental fee." Will looked at her curiously; Sue didn't elaborate, and he really didn't want to know the details, which might prove more bizarre than he could handle, especially first thing in the morning. "Thank you, Sue, I sincerely appreciate it, and I know the kids will, too," he replied with a smile.

* * *

**Author's notes**: What do you think? Is this a good way to honor Finn's memory?

As I recall from my high school career (in the pit orchestra, not onstage), the rights to perform a play need to be obtained, which takes money. I could never understand how a student could randomly suggest a musical (i.e. "Let's do 'West Side Story'", etc.) and then the school immediately began production and scheduled tryouts. Oh, well…about a real as somebody traveling across the country and back on a whim…or wandering the halls of their old school freely, as if they never left…or being considered to star in a multi-million dollar project with minimal training and no professional experience…well, hooray for TV! ;-).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We now return to Brooklyn, New York…Sunday afternoon, approximately 10 days later…

Rachel's and Noah's families had long since returned home to their respective lives and both Rachel's trip to Connecticut and Burt's visit had come and gone. The days were getting longer and May was rapidly approaching. Rachel, Noah, and Kurt were studying in Rachel's and Kurt's apartment; Rachel was at her laptop wordsmithing a term paper while Noah and Kurt had their noses buried deep in their textbooks. Save for the tapping of keys and turning of pages, the room was quiet, and the level of concentration was almost palpable.

The peace was suddenly shattered by Kurt's cell phone ring tone "Greased Lightning"; Noah looked curiously at Rachel and she mouthed "Burt" back to him. Kurt answered his phone, "Hi, Dad! What's up…Yeah, I'm sitting down…Is everything all right? Are you OK?..._What?_...Are you sure?...Oh, my gosh, that's _fantastic_!...You're sure?...OK, congratulations, Dad!...Yes…Send Carole my love, and I'll see you guys in a few weeks…Bye!"

Kurt sat back on the sofa and exhaled, his face radiating shock, incredulity, and joy. Rachel looked at him curiously, asking "Is everything OK, Kurt?" Kurt turned to face Rachel, a slightly dazed expression on his face, answering, "You won't believe this, Rachel; I'm gonna be a big brother."

Rachel and Noah were surprised, to say the least; the idea of somebody their parents' age starting a family was, at least in their circle, relatively unusual, not to mention that recognizing that their parents actually "do it" was more than a little disconcerting. "Hey, man, congrats!" Puck acknowledged the news, first. "Kurt, that's wonderful!" Rachel chimed in her good wishes. "How long have they known?"

"I guess Carole found out while she was visiting her sister," Kurt explained. "That probably would account for how tired she was when I was home on break. She could barely get out of bed, and she couldn't eat. Dad attributed it to depression; apparently, he was wrong."

"How is she feeling Kurt? Did your Dad say?" Rachel queried. "Dad says she's doing great; much better since she found out the cause of her malaise," Kurt confided. "This gives her something to look forward to. She'll always miss Finn; heck, we all will, but not like his mother. In any case, now she has something positive to focus on."

"I'm so happy for them; for all of you, actually," Rachel genuinely acknowledged. "Will this change your summer plans, Kurt?" she asked.

"No, my internship at starts the day after Memorial Day," Kurt confirmed. "I'll be going in for a few days after finals are over to get acclimated, but the job technically begins then. I'm heading home with you two until Memorial Day, and I'll be able to come in for Commencement, and a couple of long weekends over the summer, but I'll primarily be in New York." Kurt smiled, admitting, "Isobel, that's the woman I'll be reporting to, told me that if all goes well, I might be able to stay on part-time when the new school year starts. This is actually a paid internship, so I don't want to screw things up by spending too much time in Lima."

"I understand completely, Kurt," Rachel acknowledged. "The receptionist at Dad's law firm just found out that she has to go out on a medical leave until August, and they needed somebody in a hurry. Dad suggested me, and luckily, the other partners concurred. Sometimes nepotism pays off, what can I say?" Rachel commented with a grin. "Noah, are you working at the Temple again this summer?" she inquired.

"Yeah, I'm running the summer camp again," he confirmed. "I'm also working with Cantor Mike, starting to learn what the job's all about. I'm actually kinda stoked about that," he admitted. Rachel beamed proudly at his admission; she knew he was going to be a wonderful cantor some day.

Once discussion died down, the three friends returned to their respective tasks. Rachel was in the midst of typing a paragraph when a new email came in, its image ghosting along the bottom of the screen. She noticed that it was from William Schuester, and she ceased typing, announcing to the boys "I think I just got an email from Mr. Schue." Both boys looked up from their reading, Noah inquiring, "Well, are ya' gonna read it or what?"

"Do you want me to read it out loud?" she questioned. "Yeah!" both boys answered at once, and they all broke out laughing. "All right, I'll open it up," she conceded. Rachel saved her paper and backed it up (never can be too careful with term papers), went into her email, and opened the one she had just received from Mr. Schuester, reading:

_Dear Current and Former New Directions Members:_

"He must have sent this to you, as well," she commented to the boys, and then continued:

_I hope this email finds everyone well, and I presume, our college freshmen are hard at work preparing for their final exams. The club is gearing up for Nationals, working toward winning our second championship in a row._

_I have very exciting news that I wanted to share with you. William McKinley High School will be starting an annual summer musical theater program beginning with summer 2013. The net proceeds of the production will support the new "Finn Hudson Reach for Your Dreams" Awards. These monetary awards will be given to Juniors and Seniors for excellence in vocal music, instrumental music, theater, sports, and cheerleading, enabling them to put the money toward lessons, summer camp, books, etc., whatever best suits their needs. This program will provide a lasting legacy here at McKinley for our friend and teammate Finn Hudson, who tragically passed away and is sorely missed by us all._

"That is so cool," Kurt interjected. "Carole must be thrilled." Rachel smiled at him, and picked up where she left off:

_Mr. and Mrs. Hummel have approved the program, and Mrs. Hummel wanted to thank all of you for your friendship and support, and let you know how humbled she feels about honoring Finn in this manner._

"Well, there's your answer, Kurt," Noah commented. Rachel looked at him and he winked at her, then cocking his eyebrow as if encouraging her to continue, so she did:

_In fact, it was Mr. Hummel who approached the Lima Chamber of Commerce on our behalf. They have guaranteed $2500 toward the purchase of the rights to a play, as well as crafting scenery, props and costumes, and they have pledged to support the program in upcoming years, as well. Although it will be a tight budget, I feel confident that we will be able to pull it off successfully._

"That was so nice of your dad, Kurt," Rachel commented, and then went on:

_I also want to take this opportunity to thank Principal Figgins, who is allowing us to use the auditorium, practice rooms, etc. Additional thanks go out to Coaches Sylvester and Bieste, who have graciously volunteered their time to offer additional assistance and guidance, Mr. Brown, who will be conducting the pit orchestra, and Mrs. Schuester, who will be coordinating the costume and set design teams._

_Since this is the inaugural year of the program, we have decided to open it up to our class of 2012 alumni, who were among Finn's closest friends and I'm certain would be disappointed if they could not contribute._

Rachel was grinning from ear to ear as she read the last remark. Up until that point, she had thought it a nice idea and a wonderful gesture, but since she realized she might have an opportunity to perform over the summer, her enthusiasm skyrocketed, and it was apparent in her voice:

_After discussion with Mrs. Hummel, we have decided to kick off the program with something that would have been meaningful to Finn, and we have selected the musical "Peter Pan", with music by Jule Styne and Mark Charlap, and lyrics by Betty Comden, Adolph Green, and Carolyn Leigh. I have asked Artie Abrams to direct, and he and I have discussed some ideas that I think you all will like._

"Oh, Noah, just think, 'Peter Pan'; maybe I can play 'Peter', and you would be a _perfect_ 'Captain Hook'." She looked at him adoringly, and as he rolled his eyes at the thought of it and was prepared to protest, he knew in the end that she would win. Finn was his best friend through his youth and early adolescence, and, although "Babygate" had put them at odds, they had eventually mended fences and parted for college as friends once again. He folded his arms, as if to signal Rachel that she would need to do some strong convincing, and she continued reading again, completing the missive:

_Rehearsals will primarily take place in the evenings. I would appreciate it if you would let me know whether or not you are interested in participating, as well as in what capacities (acting, set building, choreography, etc.). I understand that some of you may have other commitments and will not be able to lend your talents, and, although you will be missed, that is perfectly OK._

_Mrs. Schuester and I would like to invite you to a party on Sunday, May 26 _(**AN**: the day before Memorial Day 2013)_, regardless whether or not you are able to take part in the production. I have attached directions to our (new __:-)) home. I look forward to seeing as many of you as possible, and we'll discuss the play in more detail at that time._

_Please RSVP regarding both the party and your interest in participating in the program._

_Thanks again for everything. Being your teacher has been the most rewarding part of my time at McKinley, and I know that the future holds great things for each and every one of you._

_Fondly,_

_Will Schuester_

* * *

**Author's Notes**: For purposes of this story, I'm assuming that Kurt's internship is paid rather than unpaid.

Although, ordinarily I don't include song lyrics, I may insert a few lines here and there from the score of "Peter Pan" if it fits in the continuity of the story. Please note that the music is by Jule Styne and Mark Charlap, and the lyrics by Betty Comden, Adolph Green, and Carolyn Leigh. I will not continue to credit them each time a line of a song or a title is interspersed within the text. It's a classic, and if you haven't ever experienced it, it's worth at least one viewing.

Reviews are always welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Wow; that sounds wonderful," Kurt stated quietly. "Finn would have been so proud." Noah nodded his head in agreement, and Rachel asked, "I know you'll be in New York most of the summer, Kurt, but do you think you'll be able to help designing the costumes?" Kurt smiled, answering, "Rachel, that's a great idea. I can add it to my portfolio…that is, if Mr. Schue agrees," he added as a disclaimer.

"Noah, you know Mr. Schue would cast you as 'Captain Hook' in a heartbeat," Rachel encouraged him. "I don't know, Rach," he replied, "I'm not exactly an actor, ya' know. Wouldn't that be more up Blaine's alley?"

"Nonsense, you'll be perfect…and you know you want to," she teased. "That was Finn's 'go to' video; I'll bet you still remember the all the words. Noah rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and looked away. Much as he hated to admit it, until they were seven, and old enough (in their parents' estimation) to view more "mature" subject matter (like "Star Wars", "Indiana Jones", and the like), they spent many a rainy afternoon watching the show, and most of the songs were indelibly etched in his brain.

Rachel put down her laptop and approached Kurt, inquiring with a giggle, "Kurt, may I have this dance?" Although Kurt hadn't spent his early years in Lima, he was well-versed in all things musical theater. "Of course you may," he courteously responded. He bowed, she curtsied, and he requested, "A waltz?" Rachel grinned, replying, "Of course," and began to sing "_Who's…the…swiniest swine of them all?_" to which Kurt sang "_Captain Hook! Captain Hook!_" The two of them began waltzing around the room, singing the lyrics to "Captain Hook's Waltz" from "Peter Pan".

Noah was trying hard to keep a straight face as his friends circled about, repeating the silly words he remembered from childhood. They eventually approached him, and Rachel and Kurt parted, Rachel's hand outstretched to Noah. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, she nodded as if to encourage him to join her in dance. By now, he realized that resistance was futile; he took her hand and they continued dancing. "Come on, Noah, you know the lyrics…sing with me," Rachel encouraged…and he did. By the time they finished, Noah was singing alone, "_Blame me, slay me, Captain Hook!_"

They plopped down on the sofa, Noah pulling Rachel onto his lap, to Kurt's laughter and applause. Rachel kissed him on the cheek, querying, "So you'll do it?" Noah rolled his eyes (yet again), sighed, and acquiesced, "Yeah, Baby, I'll do it." He paused for a moment, and then issued a disclaimer, "But I won't dress up like some Disney character in a long black wig and a red coat."

"Oh, Puckerman, ye of little faith," Kurt teased. "Rachel, would you mind going to 'YouTube' for a minute?" A grinning Rachel reached for her laptop and did as she was requested. "Now, pull up a clip from 'Pirates of Penzance', and make sure it features Kevin Kline," he instructed. Rachel found an appropriate video and opened it. "Now, this is more like what I have in mind," Kurt indicated, "but maybe with a little less bare chest…"

Noah watched, all the while grinning, admitting, "Nah, I think I would be OK with the bare chest…what do you think, Rach?" Rachel looked at Noah lovingly, admitting, "Although I'm fine with it, personally," which caused Noah's smile to broaden, she continued, "I think Coach Sylvester might have a few choice words to say on the matter, so maybe a bit more covered up would be better"

Kurt instructed, "Now, Rachel, find a video of 'Once Upon A Time' with Colin O'Donoghue…he's sooo dreamy…too bad he's straight," Kurt reluctantly explained. Rachel again found an appropriate clip and opened it. Kurt explained, "This is their spin on 'Captain Hook'; I thought maybe somewhere between the two…" Rachel thoughtfully agreed, "That just might work, Kurt. What do you think, Noah?"

Noah concurred, "Yeah, I'd be OK with that. A little 'guy liner' is all right, maybe a fake moustache, but a big ol' wig is definitely out of the question." "I agree, Puck," Kurt replied. "We don't want to step on any copyright infringements, so it's best to put our own stamp on it…within budget, of course."

"I'll respond to Mr. Schue for both of us, Noah, if you don't mind," Rachel offered. "Nah, go ahead, that's cool," Noah concurred. "I'll reply, myself, Rachel," Kurt chimed in. "I'll let him know that I'd be happy to help with the costumes, but that my time in Lima will be limited."

Shortly thereafter, Noah and Kurt returned to their respective studies and Rachel to her paper. After all of the news, Kurt was finding it challenging to concentrate; he was elated with his father's announcement and needed to "do something". He put down his book and closed it, announcing, "It's a beautiful afternoon. I'm going for a walk…I'll be back in time for dinner. Would you like me to pick something up?" Rachel looked up from her PC and Noah from his studies, and he answered, "That would be great, Kurt. Pizza and salad sound good, Baby?"

"Yes, that sounds lovely, Noah. Is that OK with you, Kurt?" Rachel inquired, quickly adding, "We'll reimburse you, of course." Kurt grinned, replying, "Sure; sounds great. I'll see you guys in a couple of hours." Kurt grabbed a light jacket and his wallet and keys and was out the door in a flash.

Noah cleared his throat, gaining Rachel's attention. He smiled seductively, cocking an eyebrow and stating, "We've got the place to ourselves for a couple of hours. What would you say to a little 'afternoon delight'?" Rachel smiled, perhaps a little slyly, and softly replied, "Let me take care of this, Noah, and I'm all yours." She saved the most recent changes to her paper, made a backup copy, and powered down the PC. Eyes filled with desire, she gazed longingly at Noah and (almost shyly) admitted, "I'm ready whenever you are, Noah."

Noah approached Rachel, taking her hand to bring her to standing. They embraced and began kissing; at first tenderly, and then rapidly escalating in intensity. He lifted her up (bridal style) and lovingly carried her into her bedroom, where he closed the door behind them.

* * *

By the time the sky was changing from daylight to dusk, Rachel was again seated, this time, on her bed. She was readying her PC for work, now wearing one of Noah's old shirts and a pair of yoga pants, her freshly-washed hair in a braid down her back. Noah reentered the room, showered and dressed in NYU sweats and carrying his textbook. He kissed Rachel on the forehead and teasingly tweaked her braid before settling himself on the bed, propping himself up with pillows, and readdressing his studies.

Before Rachel picked up where she had left off, she sent a brief response to Will:

_Dear Mr. Schue:_

_We (Noah, Kurt, and myself) were very happy to hear from you. Good luck with Nationals. With the team you have built, you can't lose._

_I was very excited to hear about the summer program. It is for a truly wonderful purpose, and Finn would have been so proud to have his name associated with these awards._

_Thank you for including us. It means a lot that we will be able to contribute, even in some small way…and you know I'd never say "no" to an opportunity to perform. ;-)_

_Noah and I will both be working during the day, and we will be available to perform, or in any other capacity you need (within the confines of our work schedules, of course). Kurt and I were able to convince Noah (and that was no easy task) that he would be a perfect "Captain Hook", and I hope you will concur. As for me…well, you know what part I would prefer, but I'll honor whatever decision you make and do my best to make this performance a success._

_Thank you for inviting us to the party. We will be there, and look forward to seeing you and Mrs. Schue, as well as everybody else. Please let me know if there is anything that I can bring to contribute to the dinner._

_Take care,_

_Rachel_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Within a few days, Will had heard from his graduated seniors. Aside from Quinn and Kurt, who would be in Connecticut and New York (respectively), everybody else would be in town for the summer. Show choir Nationals was around the corner, and between that and the upcoming summer play, the glee club kids could talk of little else. He felt invigorated by their enthusiasm, and looked forward to these events almost as much as they did. As he sat in the teachers' lounge with Emma, drinking his morning coffee and reviewing his lesson plans for the day, they were joined by Sue Sylvester.

She pulled up a chair, sat down, and opened the conversation, "So, William, how are plans coming along for the summer program? I talked to my contact, and he can definitely cut you a deal for the harnesses." Will looked up from his papers, answering, "I've heard from all the kids from Finn's class, and they're looking forward to it." He smiled, continuing, "Most of the kids are eager to perform, and the couple who can't be here have offered their services. And, by the way, thanks for helping with the 'flying'."

"Glad to do it, William," she sincerely replied. "Hudson and I may not have always seen eye-to-eye on things, but he was a decent kid, and it's a shame about what happened." Emma nodded in agreement, her face somber. Will squeezed her hand, their eyes met, both sharing something wordlessly, and she smiled shyly.

"Sue, there _is_ something I've been meaning to ask your advice about," Will began. Sue was startled, sardonically commenting "Hell has finally frozen over; William Schuester is coming to _me_ for advice." She leaned in toward him, looking him squarely in the eye, elbow on the table and head resting on her fisted hand. "Speak up, William; what pearls of wisdom can I offer you today?" Emma turned away, desperately trying not to laugh (and barely succeeding).

"Actually, Sue, it's about Becky," Will stated sincerely. Sue's façade immediately disappeared and her face softened. "I'd really like to offer her a part in the play, and I'd appreciate it if you'd give me your opinion on whether or not you think she'd be up to it."

Sue felt touched that Will would include her "special needs" Cheerio in the production. "What part did you have in mind, Will?" Sue asked, her voice soft and without animosity. "I was thinking about 'Michael', the youngest 'Darling' child. I realize that it's a boy's part, but the guys are…well…too big to carry it off without bordering on ridiculous." He looked at her, gauging her reaction. "It's a singing role, but there aren't a lot of lines to contend with, and…after all, 'Peter' is played by a girl, too."

"It's hard to say, Will," Sue confided. "I know she'll be thrilled to be included, but I don't know how she would feel about taking on a little boy's role." Sue pondered over it a moment, and then offered, "I tell you what; I'll talk to her parents, and if they think it's OK, I'll approach Becky on the subject. I'll let you know what the outcome is in either case, and, if she accepts, I'll ask her to keep it confidential until you announce the entire cast."

Will smiled, and he gratefully replied, "Thanks, Sue, I really appreciate it." He paused, taking a sip of his coffee, and then continued, "Emma and I are having a barbecue for the kids the day before Memorial Day. We'd love it if you would come with Robin; I'm gonna ask Shannon when I see her this afternoon." Sue smiled genuinely, replying, "Why, thank you, William, we will be delighted to attend. If you don't mind, I'd like to bring my prize-winning carrot cake. Believe it or not, I served it for dessert the night Robin was conceived."

As usual, Sue offered just a little "too much information", but, well, it came with the territory. An embarrassed Emma, blushing, responded, "That would be lovely, Sue; thank you for offering. I'm sure it's delicious." Sue smiled slyly, proclaiming "Oh, it is, Emma. Who knows, maybe it'll have the same results for you, and you'll be hearing the pitter-patter of curly-haired ginger babies around that new house of yours." By now, Emma had turned bright crimson and was staring at her hands as if they were the most interesting object on the planet, and Will, temporarily speechless, had no reply.

Sue pushed her chair away, sardonically proclaiming, "Well, its time for another day of messing with teenagers' minds. I just _love_ high school, don't you? See ya'!" and left the room, presumably for a day of doing just that.

Once Sue was out of sight, Emma leaned into Will, whispering, "She sure is a character, isn't she, Will?" He chuckled, replying softly, "She's one of a kind, Em, that's' for sure."

* * *

May was a busy month; most of the college freshmen were taking their final exams and ramping up for their sophomore years. The high school seniors were finalizing their college plans and looking forward to Commencement and leaving the hallowed halls of McKinley (far) behind them, while the younger students were resigned to another year of "same old, same old".

The day of the barbecue had finally dawned. The late May weather was perfect: sunny, and in the low 70's. Will was looking forward to getting together with his former students, most of whom he had not seen since the day of Finn's funeral…well, no more time for grieving; it was time to celebrate his life rather than mourn his passing.

By 4 PM the kids began arriving, mostly in groups of twos and threes. Sue had arrived with Becky in tow, proudly carrying Sue's dessert offering as her mentor juggled Robin and the accoutrement that a nine-month-old is never without. Once they joined the group in the backyard, the girls descended on them like a pack of happy she-wolves, each eager to fuss over the baby…all, save one: Quinn Fabray.

Ever since she had given her daughter away, Quinn had a difficult time being around infants, as they reminded her of what she had so easily relinquished. With the baby currently in Tina's (apparently) capable hands, Sue approached Quinn. As she neared, Quinn stood, and the two women embraced, all traces of animosity that had colored their previous history gone. "Would you like to hold her, 'Q'?" Sue offered with a caveat and a wink, "That is, if the others will let you. Robin seems to be 'little miss popularity' this evening."

"Thanks, Coach," Quinn softly replied, "but it's still too hard. Whenever I see a baby, it hits me all over again." Sue nodded wisely, replying, "Don't worry about it, Quinn. Some wounds take longer than others to heal, but they all do, eventually." She looked over at the giggling girls, acerbically commenting, "I'd better get over there before one of those 'mommies-in-training' drops her. I'll talk to you later; you can fill me in on school."

As Sue left to retrieve her daughter from the well-meaning girls, Quinn gravitated toward Artie and Mike, who were discussing their living arrangements for next year. They had decided to room together, and Rachel had learned that there was an available two bedroom unit in her complex that was wheelchair accessible, which they had leased. They included her in their animated discussion about apartments, encouraging her to visit, especially now that they (and Blaine) would also be in New York.

Kitty Wilde watched from a distance, her face a mask of thinly-veiled jealousy. Her (latest) boyfriend was going off to college, leaving her to the "been there, done that" boys of McKinley. If that wasn't bad enough, he appeared to be flirting with Quinn, and the effect wasn't lost on her, either, as she was touching his arm whenever she spoke to him, eyes shining and lips curled in a demure smile.

Her attention was temporarily diverted when she heard Tina call out, "Hey, everyone, Rachel and Puck are here!" She looked to see what the "legendary" Rachel Berry, former diva of glee club looked like in the flesh. She noticed Jake, first, carrying in a plate laden with cookies, and apparently sans Marley, whom she had seen earlier chatting with some of the other kids. Quickly her eyes were drawn to the couple, and her desire to size up Rachel, her perceived "rival" for the lead was quickly overshadowed by her companion. "_Wow, that boy is __gorgeous__!_" she thought. As she stood, apparently transfixed, Santana Lopez approached from behind, whispering, "Wipe that drool off your chin, kid; that man is taken. There's nothing you can do, so let it go."

Kitty rolled her eyes, whispering back, "I don't see a ring on her finger…" Santana repositioned herself so she was facing the girl directly. She spoke in an extremely quiet voice, so no one but Kitty could hear, "Listen, girlie, you'll be wasting your time; trust me. Just leave them the Hell alone. Why don't you go after 'Puck 2.0'?" She nodded her head slightly in Jake's direction, concluding, "It looks like he's unencumbered these days…" Kitty decided that, for the present, she would drop any interest in Noah; however, she would be _watching_, just in case…

Santana returned to her friends, who included Kurt, Blaine, Dave Karofsky, and Azimio Adams. Apparently, Dave and Azimio had crossed paths at OSU; Azimio had apologized for any homophobic remarks he had made, asked if they could be friends again, and Dave was happy to comply. When the boys had heard about the project, they were eager to offer their voices in their former teammate's memory. Besides, they thought being pirates, even if only for a little while, would be fun.

Rachel and Noah approached Santana's group, surprised by the presence of the two former 'Titans'. The boys all shook hands, and Santana said, "Rach, Puck, meet my roommate for next year." Dave smiled and nodded, and Santana expounded, "We signed a lease the other day on a two-bedroom just off campus." She grinned, continuing, "No more dorm food and whiny little bitches…except for Dave, here, of course." He was mock-offended, and she threw her arm around his shoulders as they all laughed.

By 6 PM, the party was in full swing. With some trepidation, Emma had relinquished partial control of her kitchen as some of the girls pitched in to bring the myriad of salads and side dishes to the buffet table while Will grilled burgers outside. As dinner progressed, plates were filled and compliments paid for the springtime feast before them.

When dusk began to fall, Will lit the fire pit, casting an inviting glow on the backyard scene. Dishes were cleared away and the leftovers refrigerated, making room for the variety of desserts offered. Once everyone was gathered in the yard again, Will decided it was time to talk about the play.

* * *

**Author's Note**: My assumption is that Kitty was too grief-stricken at the funeral to notice anybody who was not in her immediate circle, and Rachel and Noah (similarly bereft) would have been with their parents and closest friends, so it was likely that they had never truly laid eyes on each other before the party.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Will began his announcements with words of acknowledgement for his current and former students and the two coaches: "First, Emma and I want to thank everybody for coming, and for the wonderful food that you all brought. I hope everybody has enjoyed themselves…" Before he could speak further, the group erupted in cheers and applause.

Will chuckled, continuing, "I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, as you know, the reason we're here is to honor our friend and teammate Finn Hudson by inaugurating the McKinley High School summer theater program, with all proceeds going to the 'Finn Hudson Reach for Your Dreams' awards." There were more cheers from the crowd as Will paused, smiling at the reaction from the group.

He explained, "We've selected the musical 'Peter Pan' as our first production. Artie Abrams will direct, and we have some exciting ideas that we think will help break down the 'fourth wall' and make the story even more accessible to the audience." Rachel, who was snuggled up against Noah, turned her head and looked curiously at him; he cocked an eyebrow and shrugged one shoulder. A year ago, she would have begun arguing with Will about "tampering with a classic"; tonight, she waited to hear him out before forming an opinion.

Will further elucidated: "Coach Bieste will be on hand to support Artie with directing, as well as talent coordination. Coach Sylvester will be helping our actors learn to 'fly'." There was applause from the students, and both coaches nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

Will's next task was to unveil the cast list: "We're gonna open the show with a narrator, somebody who explains the background and helps move the story along. They'll sing a little, interact with the characters, and generally engage the audience from the beginning. Mercedes Jones will be taking on this role for us. She's studying for finals right now and couldn't be here tonight, but she sends greetings from LA and will be back in Lima before rehearsals start." Will looked at the group, and there were smiles and applause, the general consensus being that she was the perfect choice.

Will continued reviewing the roles: "For 'Peter', we can't think of anybody who can do it better than Rachel Berry." Rachel blushed demurely, mouthing "Thank you" to Will. Noah squeezed her closely, whispering, "You're gonna be _awesome_, Baby!"

Will's cast announcements moved on: "'Wendy Darling' will be played by Marley Rose, 'John Darling', Ryder Lynn, and 'Michael Darling', Becky Jackson." Once again, applause resonated through the backyard.

Will picked up again: "The next characters will have roles in both 'worlds', so to speak. Traditionally, 'George Darling' and 'Captain Hook' are played by the same actor, and our production will be no exception; Noah 'Puck' Puckerman will take on that role." Rachel now grinned and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Artie and I decided that some of the pirates would be women…"

Noah whispered to Rachel, "That's right, Baby, a badass like me would have some sexy women on my crew." Rachel rolled her eyes, saying nothing. He kissed her on the cheek and then whispered, "None of them can hold a candle to you, Rach." She smiled, blushing slightly and snuggling closer as Will announced, "…so 'Mary Darling' and '_Ms_. Smee', Santana Lopez, 'Liza', the maid, Kitty Wilde, and 'Aunt Milicent', whom we added, Sugar Motta; both of you will also be pirates." Sugar grinned broadly and Kitty looked less than pleased, fueling the fire of her dislike for Rachel. "A _maid_?" she thought, "_I should be the star, not that Rachel girl_."

Once the next round of applause had died down, Will continued, "Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams have volunteered to be pirates, as has Wade/Unique Adams, and Coach Bieste is currently rounding up a few of the football players to participate, as well. Mike Chang and Brittany Pierce will be co-choreographers." At that remark, Sam, whose arms were around Brittany, leaned in, sharing a congratulatory kiss with her.

Will further explained, "We're looking for a volunteer to play 'Nana', the dog." He looked into the crowd to see if he could discern any interest, then continued, "We've added a part for 'Tinkerbell'; she'll speak directly to the audience, with the understanding that the 'Darlings' can't see or hear her. She'll sing with 'Peter', and Tina Cohen-Chang will portray her. 'Tiger Lily', the Native American princess, will be played by Brittany Pierce." Brittany and Tina, who happened to be sitting next to each other, high-fived, grinning broadly.

Will was almost done; he announced, "Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Jake Puckerman, Artie Abrams, and Joe Hart will take on the 'Lost Boys'." Will looked around the room, grinning from ear to ear, before announcing, "Our final 'Lost Boy' will be none other than Rory Flanagan, who received a full scholarship at Ohio State and will be moving back to the States in mid-June. Rory's staying with Emma and me for the summer before moving on campus in September."

The buzz of immediate conversation overtook the group, with the exception of Sam and Noah. "You _knew_?" Rachel incredulously asked Noah. "Only since last night," he confided. "Sam told me when he came over to play C.O.D."

"Sam, you knew my 'leprechaun' was coming back, and you didn't tell me?" Brittany pouted. "Will he bring Lord Tubbington some 'Lucky Charms'?" Sam chuckled, replying, "I'll ask him to, Britt. We wanted to surprise you. We're gonna be roommates in the fall."

After the noise had died down, Will added, "Although Kurt Hummel will be working in New York this summer, he's agreed to help design the costumes." Kurt smiled and waived, and Will commented, "We know he'll do a great job." "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mr. Schue," Kurt replied. "I've got some ideas, and now that I know who's doing what, I'll get busy. I'll FedEx the first draft to Mrs. Schue in a couple of weeks."

"Say, Mr. Schue," Noah called out. "Yes, Puck?" his (former) teacher responded. "Sam and I have worked up a little something, and, if it's OK, we'd like to sing." Rachel and Brittany looked suspiciously at their respective boyfriends as Will encouraged, "Of course, we'd love to hear what you've prepared."

Noah and Sam, acoustic guitars in hand, pulled up two chairs and faced the crowd, briefly tuning their instruments. Sam announced, "This is for Brittany and Rachel," and after a brief introduction, Noah began to sing the first verse of "Something (In the Way She Moves)", his gaze centered on Rachel, whose eyes shone with happy tears, a shy smile blossoming on her face. Sam took the second verse, his focus on Brittany, who was grinning delightedly, and then they sang together in harmony for the remainder of the piece. They completed their performance to generous applause and were rewarded with kisses from their girlfriends upon returning to their seats.

Kurt requested, "Rachel, if it's not too much to ask, would you sing something from the show?" Rachel smiled, replying, "After a year of living together, you know I'll never refuse an opportunity to perform…" to which Kurt responded, "Rachel, I knew that _way_ before we moved in together," and everybody, including Rachel, laughed heartily.

A year ago, Rachel would have sung alone, turning in a close to technically perfect performance and most likely breaking into tears at some point as she played to the audience. As a byproduct of her freshman year at NYU, she had blossomed as a person as well as a performer, and now realized there was more to singing (and acting) than simply belting out a song.

Rachel asked for a moment and requested Marley, Ryder, and Becky to come with her. "Let's reenact a scene from the play," she suggested with an impish grin "Sure," "OK", and "Sounds cool," were their responses, and she continued, "Imagine this: A strange boy has somehow broken into your bedroom, and now he's telling you about this fantastic place that he calls home. It's unbelievable, but it's happening right in front of you, and you're totally caught up in his story." They nodded their heads, smiling in understanding, and she led them to the spot that Noah and Sam had recently vacated, requesting, "Noah, would you mind accompanying me?" as she sat the three teens on the ground. "Not at all, Baby," he replied, returning to one of the chairs, guitar in hand.

Rachel whispered in his ear what she intended to sing before joining the others. He played a brief introduction as she sat down next to Becky, crossing her legs and encircling Becky's shoulders with her arm. She began to sing "Never Never Land", performing directly to the three of them, using their reactions as impetus for her performance. They became captivated in the moment, listening to her heartfelt tale as she sang to them. For that short span of time, Rachel, with her long, lustrous hair and "girly-girl" pink sweater transformed into "the boy who wouldn't grow up". When she finished, there was a moment of silence, then thunderous applause from her friends and former teammates. Even Kitty was reluctantly impressed.

"Rachel, that was amazing," Will complimented. "Thanks, Mr. Schue," she humbly replied, giving him a warm hug. "Thanks, guys," Rachel sincerely acknowledged Marley, Rider, and Becky. Noah kissed her on the cheek, and, hand-in-hand, they rejoined their friends.

"I can see that a few of you are eager to perform," Will spoke out, smiling, "but, before you do, Emma, Sue, Shannon and I have something we'd like to sing for you." Sue carefully handed a sleeping Robin to Kitty, who had been sitting next to her, and she and Coach Bieste walked over to where Will and Emma were standing. Guitar in hand, Will sat down, briefly tuning it, and looked fondly at the three women who had come to stand beside him. "We're so proud of all of you, and we appreciate your coming together for this project. Finn would have been very happy."

They began to sing "The Circle Game", and by the second chorus, the kids had joined in, continuing to sing along with each subsequent chorus. The song ended with cheering, and, from that point forward, impromptu performances filled the night air as the friends sang songs, nibbled on dessert, and shared school year anecdotes and summer plans. Even the best of parties have to end, and eventually, the crowd thinned out as people returned to their homes, thanking the Schuesters for a lovely evening and congratulating them on their new home. Once the last dish was carried in and the kitchen immaculate again, Will and Emma turned out the lights and went to bed, arms encircled about each other, satisfied that their first party had been a rousing success.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: "Something (In the Way She Moves)", words and music by George Harrison. The Beatles also released an acoustic version that is amazing.

"The Circle Game", words and music by Joni Mitchell. If you have never heard it, it is a touching song about growing up. Although many have recorded it, in my opinion, Joni Mitchell's vocal is the best.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kurt returned to New York the following day, eager to start his new job. Quinn flew back to Connecticut shortly thereafter to ready her apartment before the summer semester began. She had become friendly with a girl in her degree program and they hit it off well enough to sign a year lease for a two-bedroom apartment close to the Yale campus.

The unexpected will always turn the most ordinary days upside down. Sometimes this is a good thing, and other times, unfortunately, it is not. Such was the case barely a week after the party.

Noah was busy at the Temple, working out a schedule for the summer "camp" program, interleaving crafts with singing and story times, making sure there were enough volunteer adults for their annual trip to the Columbus Zoo, and checking to verify that the sports equipment was still in working condition.

Rachel had taken to her job at the law office with minimal training. She greeted guests and helped them find their attorneys, answered the phone, and assisted the administrative assistants. Everybody had been helpful and friendly and she had her Dad's company during the drive to and from the office. If there was any gossip behind her back because she was one of the senior partners' daughters, she didn't really care; she had dealt with much worse in high school and had managed to survive four years, so the summer would be a cake-walk in comparison.

It was Tuesday at 9:30 in the morning when Millie, her Dad's admin stopped by the desk. Her usually cheerful expression seemed forced, and she asked Rachel to go to her Dad's office. She told Rachel that she would mind the desk in the meantime, and Rachel felt a chill run down her spine. She walked the distance to LeRoy's office, wondering what was going on, growing more concerned with each step she took. She knocked on the slightly ajar door, and LeRoy asked her to come in.

"Dad, what's the matter?" she asked, her voice laden with concern. "Pumpkin, please sit down for a minute," he gently requested. She did as he asked, worriedly restating her question, "Please tell me, Dad, what's the matter?"

"Bubbe suffered a heart attack this morning, honey," he told her as gently as possible. Rachel's eyes welled up with tears, and she hesitantly asked, "Is she gonna be OK?" LeRoy sighed, replying, "We really don't know, yet, Rachel. I just got off the phone with Auntie Sophie, and it sounds pretty serious." Rachel's tears had now started rolling down her face, and her father handed her a tissue. "We're going to Columbus, Rachel. Millie will take over your duties while we're out of town. Daddy is already on his way home. Come on, let's get going."

Rachel stood up, and LeRoy approached her, grabbing her in a fatherly hug. Rachel began sobbing uncontrollably. "Shh, Rachel, honey; dry your tears," he advised. "Don't worry yourself needlessly. We'll find out what's going on once we're in Columbus." He slid his laptop into his briefcase and carried it out, free arm wrapped around his frightened daughter's shoulders. They stopped by the front desk to gather Rachel's belongings and, wordlessly, they walked out of the building, entered the SUV, and headed for home.

Through her silent tears, Rachel garnered enough presence of mind to call Noah.

Noah's cell phone began ringing "Sweet Caroline". He smiled and answered the phone "Hey, Baby, what's up?" The last thing he expected was a sobbing Rachel, who broke down at the sound of his voice. "Oh, Noah, Bubbe had a heart attack," she brokenly explained. "We're going to Columbus, and I don't know when we'll be back."

"Baby, I'm so sorry," he consoled her, trying to maintain his composure. Rachel's Bubbe was basically a second grandmother to him, and his heart broke at the sound of her crying. "Rach, I'm gonna talk to Cantor Mike and meet you in Columbus," he avowed. "Noah, you can't just leave your job," Rachel concernedly admonished. "Baby, camp doesn't start for another ten days, so don't worry about it. I'll see you later…Love you." Rachel smiled through her tears, replying, "I love you, too, Noah. Thank you."

Rachel looked up dazedly from her phone, explaining, "Dad, Noah said he'll meet us in Columbus later this afternoon." LeRoy was deeply touched by how much Noah cared for his daughter and looked forward to the day when he could call him "son(-in-law)".

Their drive was over all too quickly, and Rachel and LeRoy somberly entered the house, quickly going to their respective bedrooms to pack. As Rachel was gathering her things together, she overheard Hiram remind LeRoy to take a dark suit. Her face fell at the thought of her Daddy's admission, and she struggled to keep her tears at bay. When Hiram entered her bedroom shortly thereafter, she could no longer restrain herself from crying.

He sat down on the bed and motioned that she come to him. Rachel joined him, and he hugged his tearful daughter, kissing her on the forehead. "Daddy, will Bubbe be all right?" she hopefully asked. "That would be wonderful, Pumpkin," he admitted, "but it's not very likely. The heart attack caused extensive damage, and, at 86, she's not a candidate for surgery. I'm telling you this, Rachel," he confided, "because you're an adult, now, and we want you to understand the situation rather than fill you with false hope."

"Oh, Daddy, I'm so sorry," she cried, clinging tightly to her father." Hiram sighed; death was never easy, and, although he was dealing with his mother's imminent passing, his current obligation was to calm his daughter. He rubbed her back and held her until her tears had subsided. He broke the hug, one arm still around her shoulders, and gently recommended, "Rachel, I'd suggest that you pack something dark…" Rachel immediately responded, "I just bought a new black jersey dress…" "No, honey," he corrected her, "nothing new. New clothes are for festive occasions. Please take something you've worn before; I'm sure you have plenty of options," he reminded her, winking. "Oh, Daddy," she teased him through her waning tears, "now isn't the time to remind me about the size of my wardrobe."

"Come on," he gently prodded her, "let's finish packing and get going." Something suddenly occurred to her: "Daddy, what about Sam?"

Hiram replied, "I spoke with Ms. Schuester and asked her to call Sam to her office. I talked to him there and explained the situation. Naturally, he wanted to leave, but I told him that he needed to stay in school, and I would call and let him know of any changes in the situation." He looked at Rachel pointedly, continuing, "After all, Commencement is next week, and he has to concentrate on his finals."

"Tomorrow is the last day for seniors," Rachel reminded him." "Well then," Hiram replied, "Knowing Sam, I expect we'll see him Thursday. Your Bubbe is quite fond of that boy." "As he is of her," Rachel acknowledged.

* * *

By 2 PM, the Berrys arrived at the intensive care unit in the OSU Wexner Medical Center and were directed toward the waiting room. Seated among the other patients' families and loved ones were Sophie and Max (Hiram's sister and brother-in-law), heads together in quiet conversation, and Rachel's Zadie, currently reading a story to his great-grandchildren, 13-month-old Madison on his lap, and three-year-old Jeremy, who was thoroughly engrossed in the story, seated on the chair next to him.

Upon seeing her brother approach, Rachel's Aunt Sophie stood up, and as they embraced, she began to cry. "Oh, Hi, I can't believe it…I just talked to her last night." Hiram did his best to comfort his sister, taking her hand and sitting down next to her, LeRoy sitting beside Hiram. They began a quiet conversation (LeRoy, Hiram, Sophie, and Max) as Rachel approached her grandfather, kissing him on the cheek and sitting down next to him, taking Jeremy onto her lap in the process. She sat quietly, absent-mindedly toying with her little cousin's curls. A few minutes later, Karen (Rachel's cousin and the children's mother) entered the room, sitting down beside Rachel.

"How is she?" Rachel quietly asked. "She's resting, now, Rachel. Give her a little time; then you can go back for a visit. I think she's looking forward to seeing you," Karen suggested, smiling sadly. "The children are beautiful, Karen," Rachel commented as she held the little boy who had found a comfortable place in her lap and snuggled in. Karen smiled, more broadly, now, replying, "Thanks, Rachel. They're amazing. You'll love being a mom."

Rachel smiled demurely and blushed. Before she had a chance to reply, Noah walked into the waiting room with his Nana on his arm. He scanned the room hurriedly, eyes resting on Rachel and her cousin talking, the little one nestled into her lap. He envisioned Rachel holding a toddler with dark curls instead of Jeremy's sandy brown, and he felt a little flip in his chest and a small smile cross his lips. As his Nana left his side to speak with Rachel's fathers, aunt, and uncle, Noah approached Rachel.

"Hey, Baby," he said quietly, bending down to kiss his girlfriend. "Noah, thank you for being here," she responded, returning his kiss as her eyes yet again welled up with tears. Karen stood up motioning to her grandfather, "Come, on, Zadie, let's say 'hi' to Nana Connie." She first took the baby from her grandfather, helping him to steady himself, and then handing a drowsy Madison back to him. She extricated a reluctant Jeremy from Rachel's arms, and the little group walked away, giving Rachel and Noah a few minutes of privacy.

Rachel stood and was quickly enveloped in Noah's strong arms. He felt her body shudder as she became wracked with silent sobs. "Shh, Baby, I'm here," he told her, rocking her gently. As the two teens stood there, locked in each other's arms, the effect was not lost on their family. "So, Uncle LeRoy," Karen teased, "have you booked the Temple, yet?" LeRoy and Hiram looked at each other knowingly before he replied, "Not until they finish college, dear."

By this time, Rachel and Noah had sat down, his left arm around her shoulders and their right hands joined, fingers intertwined. Rachel rested her head against Noah and closed her eyes. He kissed her on the top of her head, whispering, "Rest, Baby."

While Rachel and Noah were lost in their own protective bubble, Nana Connie visited and returned from Rachel's Bubbe. "Rachel, dear," Nana Connie addressed her softly, gaining her attention, "your Bubbe would like to spend some time with you." Rachel opened her eyes, smiling gently at the Noah's grandmother. "May Noah come, too?" she inquired. "Of course," Nana Connie replied, "I'm sure she would love to see him, as well."

The two teens stood up, and, hand in hand, left the waiting area, walking down the long corridor until they reached the room. They approached the bed as Rachel's Bubbe's face registered delight at seeing her not only her granddaughter but her boyfriend, as well. "Rachel; Noah, how lovely to see you!" she softly greeted them. Rachel quietly said "Bubbe" at the same time as Noah called out "Bubbe Ess". They each kissed her cheek, and then sat down in the two chairs near to the bed.

"So, children, I heard you're putting on a play," the older woman began. "Yes, Bubbe, 'Peter Pan'," Rachel answered. "How lovely, dear," her grandmother commented. "And you're 'Peter', I trust," she commented with a smile. Rachel nodded her head, further elucidating, "And Noah will be 'Captain Hook'." Rachel's Bubbe smiled (albeit tiredly), replying, "I think you'll be great, dear…both of you."

"Thanks, Bubbe Ess," Noah acknowledged her compliment. "It's for a good cause. They're setting up an awards program at McKinley in Finn's memory, and the play'll fund the awards." "That's wonderful, children," she commented. "I'm so proud of both of you. One year of college under your belts, living on your own, getting good grades…staying out of trouble…" she cocked her eyebrow a bit and looked at Noah, who chuckled at her thinly veiled reference to his past behavior. "Don't worry, Bubbe Ess; that's all behind me, now."

Noah took Rachel's hand as they sat and chatted for another few minutes; inconsequential things that didn't really matter, as if nothing was wrong and everything would go on as before. Shortly, it was apparent that Rachel's grandmother had tired, and the two teens bid her farewell, kissing her on the cheek again and telling her that they loved her. Her parting words were: "Make sure to give Samuel my love. Always be good to each other, children."

As Rachel and Noah made their way back to the waiting room arms wrapped around each other, Rachel burst into tears, expressing her worst fears: "Noah, she's not getting better, is she?" Noah drew Rachel closer, confessing, "I honestly don't know, Rach. I guess it's just a 'waiting game', now."

Sophie's son Jason had gotten off early from the physical therapy clinic where he was working for the summer, and, by ones and twos, the friends and family visited with Rachel's grandmother. The last to go in were Rachel's Zadie and Nana Connie, her closest friend for 80 years, and Hiram and Sophie. They returned about a half-hour later, ashen-faced, and Hiram simply announced, "She's gone."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Unfortunately, the actress whom I originally "cast" in this role passed away a couple of months ago, so this, although very sad, was the most appropriate thing I could do. It will, however, serve as impetus for a couple of story points (that are significantly less sad in nature).


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At that moment, reality became surreal; time simultaneously seemed to stand still and accelerate. Hiram contacted the funeral home as the family filed in to say goodbye to their matriarch, who appeared to be sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed.

Rachel clung to Noah for dear life as she mourned the passing of a woman who had been both grandmother and mother to her. All too soon, the people from the funeral home arrived, and the family was asked to leave. It was now their responsibility to escort Mrs. Lieberman to the funeral home and keep watch over her as she was prepared for burial.

Rachel's grandparents had already made arrangements for their own funerals, saving their children from that difficult obligation. The family congregated at Rachel's aunt's and uncle's house to gather their thoughts, have something to eat, and contact people, notifying them of the funeral that would take place on Thursday at noon.

Rachel called Santana, who offered her condolences, volunteered to contact Quinn and Brittany, and told Rachel she'd see her on Thursday. Noah had spoken with Kurt earlier in the day, and now filled him in on the unfortunate news. Having been forewarned, Kurt had already arranged with his supervisor to take the time off (if needed), and planned to rent a car and drive in on Wednesday. Originally, he was to come to Ohio the following week for Commencement. To account for the extra time, he volunteered to take his laptop and do some work from home.

Kurt also offered to call Blaine; however, that proved to be unnecessary, as Blaine texted him with the news (via Sam, who had already spoken with Hiram). Apparently, the boys (Blaine, Sam, and Artie) had decided drive down after their last class on Wednesday and spend the night in a motel, inviting Kurt to join them.

Noah also called Jesse St. James, who had proven to be a good friend during their first year at NYU. He asked Noah to send his sympathy to Rachel, and indicated that he would see them at the funeral. Rachel held a tearful conversation (on both parts) with Quinn, who was unable to make the trip in and wanted to call and express her heartfelt condolences.

And so it went as the evening progressed, the family made and received calls and, in between, managed to eat a light dinner. By 8:00, Debbie Puckerman had arrived with a somber Rebecca in tow. Rebecca had one final exam remaining, and her mother had arranged for a make up test the following Monday. Upon seeing Rachel, the young girl ran to her, sobbing uncontrollably as she kept repeating, "I'm so sorry, Rachel." Rachel, who, for the present, was beyond tears, hugged Rebecca, rubbing her back soothingly, and replying "Thank you, Rebecca."

By 10:00, exhaustion permeated the room, and everyone parted company for the night. Rachel's fathers were going to take her Zadie home and stay with him, and Debbie, Rebecca, and Noah were staying with Nana Connie. Rachel took Noah aside, requesting, "Noah, do you think your Nana would mind if I stay with you tonight? I…I can't go into their condo right now." Noah pulled her in a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. "I'll talk to my mom and Nana and see if it's OK."

Noah reluctantly broke the embrace, tipping Rachel's face up to his and kissing her tenderly, this time on the lips. "Don't worry, Baby," he attempted to comfort her. "I know things'll never be the same again, but we'll get through it."

Rachel waited anxiously until Noah's return. Although it was only a couple of minutes, it felt like an eternity. When he finally approached, it was with a reassuring smile. "It's OK, Rach; your dads are good with it, and my mom and Nana are, too. They explained things to Becs, and she said you can sleep with her if you want, instead." Rachel smiled genuinely for the first time since she had heard the news; she embraced Noah, replying, "It's always good to have options, but I think I'll stick with my first choice."

* * *

The next morning, seated around Nana Connie's kitchen table, the bleary-eyed adults drank coffee and picked at their breakfast offering. Rebecca had long moved on to the living room, texting her girlfriends back in Lima, explaining her sudden absence and finding out the latest gossip of the middle school set.

Today would be a busy day; there were disposable plates and cups to buy, plastic flatware to stock up on, and bottles of water and soda to have on hand. There would be a lot of people in the next few days coming to pay their respects, and this was the day to prepare. The rabbi was scheduled to appear at Rachel's aunt's house around 1:00, spending time to console the family as well as gathering meaningful information to include in his eulogy.

"You know," Nana Connie spoke, breaking the heavy silence, "Esther was the first one to call me 'Connie'." Noah looked up quizzically, replying, "Isn't that your name, Nana?" His grandmother chuckled, responding, "No, dear, I thought you knew that. My given name is 'Hannah'. My Bubbe called me 'Channie', from my Hebrew name 'Chana'."

She paused to sip her coffee before continuing, "Esther was really my sister Adele's friend first; after all, they're the same age. They were playing together and overheard my Bubbe. Aparently, Esther thought 'Connie' was a cuter name than 'Hannah', Adele concurred, and they both started calling me that," she explained with a gentle smile, concluding, "and it stuck. Even my teachers called me 'Connie'."

"I didn't know that Bubbe Ess and Great-Aunt Adele were friends," Noah commented. "They were the same age, and we all played together," Nana Connie clarified. "She and I became best friends despite the two year age difference, and Adele moved on to other little girls." She sighed deeply, confessing, "I'll miss her."

Rachel was too emotionally spent to reply; a good part of the night had been taken up with crying, keeping both her and Noah awake, and the two were running largely on adrenaline. They had been delegated to pick up the beverages and needed to get started if they wanted to meet up with everyone before the rabbi arrived.

Rachel excused herself to take a shower, and Debbie left (with Rebecca) to go to the market, leaving Noah and his grandmother alone at the table. As soon as she heard the water running, Nana Connie looked at her grandson, tenderly stating, "She's a very special girl." He nodded his head, agreeing, "Yeah, she is, Nana."

"You've been going out for a while, now," she commented. "14 months, Nana," he clarified. "Do you see yourself together long term, Noah?" she gently questioned. Without hesitation, Noah replied, "I do, Nana. If you'd asked me a few years ago, I would've laughed at how ludicrous it sounded; now, I know she's the woman for me."

Nana Connie reached into the pocket of her bathrobe and pulled out a small box, handing it to Noah. "What's this?" he questioned. "Open it," she encouraged. Noah did as requested, finding his Nana's engagement ring. He closed the box immediately and handed it back to her, protesting, "Thank you, Nana, it's very generous, but I really can't take your ring from you. Besides, we're not ready to get married."

His grandmother explained, "Noah, your great-grandfather gave this ring to your great-grandmother, and it was passed down to your grandfather as the eldest son. We were supposed to give it to our eldest son when he found his 'Basheret'." She smiled nostalgically, continuing, "Since we had three daughters, your grandfather and I decided to give it to our eldest grandson…and that would be you."

Nana Connie paused and looked her Noah squarely in the eye, gently explaining, "I promised Esther that I would give you the ring, bubbeleh. It meant a great deal to her, knowing that you and Rachel would be together. You don't have to give it to her today or a year from today; whenever the two of you are ready to take that 'next step'." Smiling, she took his hand, placed the box in his palm, and closed his fingers around it, where it weighed heavily in his hand. Marriage was an ambiguous "some day" stage of life, and nothing he had seriously considered until that moment.

"Go and put the ring away, dear," Nana Connie instructed him. "This isn't something to even contemplate until after the Shiva is over. Discuss it with Rachel, or put it on the back burner until the time is right. There's a lot of love imparted in that ring, and that's what I wish for both of you." Noah was at a loss for words, except, "Thank you, Nana." They stood up simultaneously and embraced, and then she reminded him, "Go, now; put it away before Rachel comes back."

Noah entered the guest room where his duffel bag had been tossed on the ground. He took one more look at the delicate piece of jewelry, smiling to himself as he imagined it on Rachel's hand. Re-closing the box, he carefully placed it among his clothes and made a mental note to have the ring appraised so he could insure it properly. Although nothing had been spoken between them on the subject, Noah suddenly felt the finality that the ring represented; he had made a commitment, even if only to himself, that he was going to marry Rachel.

* * *

**Author's Note**: "Shiva" literally means "seven". Back when transportation was primarily horses (or walking), a family sat in mourning for seven days (excluding the Sabbath and Holidays) in order that anybody who wanted to could pay their respects. Today, primarily Orthodox Jews (and some Conservative) keep to the seven days; most Conservative and Reformed families opt for three days (some Reformed households only take one day). People congregate at the home of either the deceased or a close relative to pay a "Shiva call". The visitors take over kitchen duties, serve food, etc. There is a prayer service in the evening that is conducted in the home. More to follow…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Wednesday had been the last relatively quiet day until the formal grieving process was over. The funeral and Shiva would be hectic, filled with well meaning people offering comfort and support, too much food, and too many hands in a kitchen that was not their own. The rabbi had come and gone, gathering family anecdotes to further personalize the eulogy, and the funeral home had been by, delivering folding chairs, prayer books, and black yarmulkes (for the evening service). After dinner, they sat around the kitchen table in Sophie's and Max's house making small talk, reluctant to move, as if doing so would acknowledge tomorrow and what would occur.

Their quiet discussion was interrupted by the doorbell. Not expecting any visitors, Rachel's uncle Max answered the door. The unmistakable sound of Kurt Hummel's voice carried through to the kitchen, causing Rachel to practically bolt out of her seat and head toward the door. She arrived just in time to see Blaine and Sam gently placing Artie back in his chair and Kurt handing over an enormous basket filled with baked goods to her uncle.

"Oh my G-d, _you guys_!" Rachel cried out, tears falling freely, as she was captured in a hug by her best friend and roommate. "Diva, I'm so sorry for your loss," Kurt commiserated, holding the crying girl tightly. "The basket's from all of us; 'New Directions' past and present. When I asked Puck what we could do, he explained that flowers weren't appropriate, and suggested something edible. I hope it's OK."

"Kurt, this is so thoughtful; thank you, all of you. You didn't need to do anything, and I appreciate it so much," Rachel tearfully acknowledged their considerate gesture. Kurt released her so she could greet the other boys as Noah, who had followed Rachel, now hugged Kurt. Rachel kissed Artie and then Blaine before turning to Sam, who was doing his best to keep his emotions in check.

Over the past two years, Sam had become a surrogate brother to Rachel; he too felt the loss of Rachel's grandmother, with whom he had bonded since he moved in with the Berrys. He wrapped Rachel in his arms, shedding silent tears as she confessed, "Samuel, the last time Noah and I spoke with Bubbe, she asked to send you her love."

Rachel gathered her composure, inviting the boys in to say hello to her fathers and Noah's family and meet her aunt, uncle, and cousins. They chatted for a while, catching up on graduation parties, summer jobs, and college plans. The boys were tired after their drive(s), and excused themselves to return to their motel, leaving the family alone once again to contemplate the challenging days ahead.

* * *

Thursday was one of those perfect spring mornings that people in the Midwest long for; a blue, cloudless sky, pleasantly warm (but not hot) temperature, low humidity, and a barely-there gentle breeze. It was the perfect day for taking a walk in the park or planting annuals…or going to a funeral.

By 11:30, the family and friends of the mourners were gathering at the cemetery for the graveside service. Rachel was deeply moved by how many of her former "New Directions" teammates had driven in to pay their respects. She was touched especially to see Mr. Schuester; Coach Bieste had volunteered to proctor his finals, and he drove to Columbus with Becky Jackson and Sugar Motta. Rachel made her way through the crowd, receiving hugs, kisses, and condolences from friends and family. Jesse had come from Akron; even her Grammy and Papa (LeRoy's parents) had made the trip from Cincinnati to attend the service.

The casket arrived at noon and was escorted to the gravesite by pallbearers: Rachel's Dad (LeRoy), Uncle Max, her cousins Jason and Steve (Karen's husband), Noah, and Noah's Uncle Bill (who had come with his Aunt Audrey). The family (and Nana Connie) sat in chairs to the side of the gravesite while the others gathered behind them. Rachel sat next to Karen, sharing a box of Kleenex during the brief ceremony. Noah stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. The eulogy was brief and heartfelt, the traditional prayers were recited, and the casket was lowered into the ground.

The rabbi explained that the last loving thing that a person can do for someone is to ensure that their casket is covered by the people who were closest to them. He instructed that the immediate family would begin, and then anyone wishing to do the same could form a queue behind them and repeat their actions. The family lined up: Rachel's Zadie, her Aunt Sophie, her Daddy, then Karen, Jason, and herself, in chronological order. Behind them were Max, LeRoy, and Steve (the spouses and son-in-law). Mr. Lieberman took a shovelful of dirt and stoically tossed it on the casket, where it fell with a hollow "thud". He repeated that twice more; he replaced the shovel in the mound and moved away.

Rachel was sobbing in Noah's arms as her turn approached. "You don't have to do this, Baby" he whispered, "not if you can't." She stood steadfastly, and as her turn approached, she gently extricated herself from his strong arms and repeated the same act as those before her had completed.

Rachel's friends watched with a combination of fascination and horror; any funerals they had attended never followed the casket to the gravesite, let alone assisted in the burial. As Rachel's first shovelful hit the casket, Santana began sobbing; when her Abuela had disowned her for being gay, she mourned the loss as if her grandmother had passed away, and this brought it all back. Brittany held her tightly, crying, as well; although she hadn't seen Rachel's grandmother in many years, she remembered her from when she and Rachel played together as small children.

Noah left Rachel for a minute in order to fulfill his mitzvah and honor his "Bubbe Ess" one last time. Kurt and Sam had also lined up to take their turns; Kurt's motivation was to support Rachel, and Sam wanted to say "good bye" to the woman who had become his surrogate grandmother. Each added their earth to the grave, and then joined Rachel and Noah, receiving appreciative hugs.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I hope this wasn't too depressing. Unlike Christian practices, Jewish people do not have extended visitation at a funeral home with the deceased on view. Burial is usually between 24-72 hours after the death. Timing depends on whether or not the Sabbath (or a major holiday) is involved, as well as if the family needs to wait for out-of-town mourners to arrive. On the day of the funeral, people who choose to may go and view before the casket is closed; the deceased is in a separate area (in the funeral home) rather than in the same room as the mourners.

Funerals can be at a funeral home (or occasionally, a Synagogue or Temple) or at the gravesite only. I opted for a graveside service because it was simpler to describe. All of the gravesite rituals occur whether or not there is a preceding service and a funeral procession.

Grandchildren technically do not need to participate in pouring dirt on the casket. Speaking personally, the act is actually cathartic. In your heart, you are saying "goodbye" and "I love you", knowing this is the last time you will be physically near the person. It is both sad and uplifting at the same time; I know, weird.

After the funeral, there is no wake, per se. Food is present at a Shiva house because people need to eat; it is brought in because the mourners aren't supposed to perform any chores, including food preparation or serving themselves. People attending the Shiva at mealtime, usually the ones who brought the food, will act as servers.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Once the service was over, the family and close friends returned to Rachel's aunt's and uncle's house. Santana had driven Brittany and Mercedes, and the three girls (plus Sam) walked toward the house behind Debbie and Rebecca Puckerman. There was a large pitcher of water on a small table on the front porch with a roll of paper toweling next to it. They watched curiously as Debbie poured the water on her hands; once on each hand, three times. She did the same for Rebecca, and they dried their hands.

Sam's curiosity was piqued, and he asked, "Ms. P, why did you do that?" Debbie smiled, although a bit sadly, and answered, "Well, Sam, we believe that water is the source of life, and after being close with death we need to purify ourselves. It's a way of not bringing death into the house." She saw the questioning looks on the teens' faces and continued, "I know it sounds a little strange; let's say it's considered bad luck not to wash off your hands after being at a funeral. If you'd like, I'll pour for all of you," she offered.

Hands "washed", the four friends entered the house. Once they paid their respects to Hiram, his sister, and his father, they began searching for their friends. The house was teeming with people, all there to give comfort to the grieving family. After receiving hugs from LeRoy, he shooed them into the kitchen to eat something and informed them that Rachel was with the others on the backyard deck. There was an abundance of food: tuna salad, cottage cheese, egg salad and hard boiled eggs, cut up fresh vegetables, sliced cheese, bagels, rolls, at least three different kugels, tossed salad, fruit salad, and assorted pastries. The teens helped themselves to lunch, taking their plates outside to join their friends in the lovely spring air.

Rachel was seated at a table with Tina on her left and Noah on her right side, his arm protectively around her shoulders as he coaxed her, "Come on, Baby, you've gotta eat something. Nana Connie made this kugel just for you." He took a forkful and handed it to her, and she compliantly consumed the bite of food. She smiled wanly at him, replying, "Thank you, Noah; that was delicious. I'm just not very hungry right now." He kissed her forehead, acknowledging, "That's OK, Rach, you can eat later."

Kurt, who was sitting with Blaine across from them, began to describe his concept for costuming the play. "I was thinking that the costumes would kind of pay homage to 'Steampunk'; not necessarily the weaponry and all, but the feeling," he explained. A few nodded in agreement, while the others who were not involved in sidebar conversations listened. "I figured, on that island, the 'Lost Boys' would pick up whatever they found, like junk the pirates discarded, or stuff they stole. You know; broken watches and compasses, discarded mechanical parts, arrowheads from the Indians, old clothes…" He pointedly looked at Tina, who was gazing across the deck, her interest apparently elsewhere. "Tina, I thought we would take in some flea markets and see what we could unearth; maybe look at the Salvation Army, too."

Momentarily snapped back, a previously distracted Tina answered, "Sure, Kurt, sounds great." A satisfied Kurt continued his conversation while Tina leaned over and whispered in Rachel's ear "Rachel, who's the hottie over there with that little boy?" nodding in the direction of Rachel's cousin, who was playing with his nephew. "That's my cousin, Jason," Rachel whispered back. "He's going to Northwestern, finishing his Master's in Physical Therapy. Do you want to meet him? What about Mike?"

Tina frowned, hastily whispering back, "I don't know 'what about Mike'; he's hot and cold. We're broken up; we're not broken up…I have no clue. All I know is he'll be in New York and I'll be in Columbus and your cousin's very cute."

While Rachel was engrossed in her (apparently, given the hushed tones) clandestine conversation with Tina, Noah excused himself, taking in their plates. In the kitchen he found Santana, who had also temporarily left the group, although, in her case, it was to take some dessert back to the table.

"Say, Puck, how's she _really_ doing?" Santana concernedly inquired. "Rach's pretty spent," he confided. "It's kinda like losing her mother and grandmother in one blow," he explained. "Well, if there's anything I can do, just let me know," she offered. "Thanks, San, I will," he acknowledged.

"Ya' know, Puck, I do have a question…" Santana admitted. "Sure, what is it?" he responded. "Why is Dr. B. sitting on the sofa without a cushion? Isn't that uncomfortable?" she inquired.

Noah nodded, answered, "During the Shiva, mourners are supposed to disregard physical comfort, so they sit lower to the ground or on hard chairs. They wear slippers rather than shoes for the same reason, and also to symbolize ignoring luxury and vanity." He noticed her quizzical reaction, continuing (with a small shrug), "What can I tell you? That's what we do. We also cover the mirrors, in case you hadn't noticed, to reinforce not being concerned with appearance during the mourning period."

"Thanks for explaining, Puck," Santana thoughtfully responded. "It's very different from how we do things; ya' know, have a viewing for what seems like _forever_, with pictures and memorabilia all over the place, and a funeral mass. We never go to the gravesite during burial; that must've been difficult," she admitted. "It was sure hard to watch."

"When it's what you do, it's just…what you do," he stated simply. "It's not easy, but you accept it for what it is." Deciding not to dwell on the sad topic any longer, Santana helped herself to a cookie. Noah discarded the used paper plates and then the two friends rejoined their group.

Noah sat down in the chair he had vacated, half-listening to the various simultaneous discussions as he contemplated the day's events. Around 3:00, Will entered the backyard, escorting Nana Connie, whom he seated next to her grandson. She thanked him, and then he gently touched Rachel on the shoulder to gain her attention, explaining, "Rachel, we have to be heading back to Lima, now. I just wanted to tell you again how sorry I am for your loss."

Rachel stood up and hugged her former teacher, avowing, "It meant so much that you were here, today, Mr. Schue." Released from the embrace, Rachel sat back down, and Will leaned over and shook hands with Noah, and then announced "Becky; Sugar. Come on, girls, it's time to go home." The girls said goodbye to their friends, and after again expressing their condolences and sharing hugs with Rachel, the three left to begin their journey home.

Nana Connie smiled pleasantly, looking curiously at Tina before inquiring of Rachel, "Rachel, I know most of your friends, but I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting this lovely young lady." Rachel placed her hand on Tina's arm to get her attention, which was still focused on Jason (who had begun sending similar interested glances her way).

"Nana Connie, this is my girlfriend Tina Cohen-Chang; Tina, this is Noah's Nana, Mrs. Cohen." As Tina outstretched her right hand to Nana Connie, returned the handshake while inviting Tina to, "Call me 'Nana Connie', dear; everybody does." Rachel excused herself to say "goodbye" to some of the people who were leaving as the two women were making small talk. Mid-conversation, the similarity in their names suddenly registered, and Nana Connie inquired, "'Cohen'? Is that your mother's name, dear, or your father's?"

"It was my mother's maiden name, actually," Tina explained, before inquiring, "Why do you ask?" Nana Connie replied, "Our name is 'Cohen'; that is, it was Noah's grandfather's last name. Tina curiosity was piqued; her grandfather never spoke of his family, and this was _way_ too coincidental. Nana Connie requested, "If I may ask, what's your grandfather's name?"

Tina was overcome with the strangest feeling as she quietly replied, "Abraham Cohen." Nana Connie's expression reflected her sudden astonishment, and she asked, "Was his father's name Oscar Cohen?" Tina paused briefly before replying, "I really don't know Mrs…Nana Connie. He never talks about his family."

"Was he originally from Cleveland? Did he serve in Korea in 1952?" Nana Connie continued. "I…I think so," Tina responded. By now, Noah was listening to the conversation, curious as to the direction it appeared to be heading. "And…did he meet your grandmother there…and, did his father disown him when they returned to the States?"

Tina looked at Nana Connie incredulously; this woman knew her family history. "Oh my gosh, how did you know?" Tina excitedly interjected. A beaming Nana Connie answered, "Because, apparently, your grandfather and my Nathan were first cousins; their fathers were brothers." She turned to an astonished Noah, announcing, "Noah, bubbeleh, say 'hello' to your _cousin_ Tina."

"Wow," was all a stunned Noah could reply. "Did you know my grandfather…I mean, back then?" Tina questioned the older woman. "I didn't know him well. I met him on a couple of occasions; in fact, he stood up in our wedding before he went overseas," she revealed. "Tina, dear," she continued, "I'm going to be in Lima for a few weeks later this summer. I'll bring some pictures with me. You drop by the house, and I'll be happy to share them with you." "Oh, thank you, Nana Connie," Tina happily acknowledged the invitation. "I'd love to see them; my Poppa _never_ talks about his family."

"My husband attempted to find his cousin Abie for a long time, unfortunately with no success." Nana Connie smiled at both teens, concluding "Who knew that you two would become friends? Just goes to show you what a small world it truly is."

Rachel returned to the table, this time with Mike in tow. "Tina, I think we need to be heading back home," Mike suggested. Tina turned to Mike and Rachel, her face still registering the surprise of Nana Connie's revelation. "You guys are not going to believe this," she announced, "but Puck and I are cousins; our great-grandfathers were brothers."

"That's amazing, Tina," Rachel commented with a shy smile. "Very cool, guys," Mike added, teasing, "Well, 'cousin of Puck', it's time for us to start for home." Rachel embraced her friends; Noah shook hands with Mike and gave Tina a quick hug, whispering in her ear, "welcome to the family, '_cuz_'." Tina then reached out to Nana Connie, who enfolded the girl in her arms. "Nana Connie, it was wonderful to meet you," Tina acknowledged. "It's been a pleasure, dear," Nana Connie reassured her. "I'm looking forward to your visit in Lima."

By 4:00, most of the company had left to return to their homes. The buzz of conversation had quieted down considerably, giving the family a chance to catch their breath before the next group of well-wishers began arriving after dinner (for evening services). In the back yard only Kurt, Blaine (who had opted to drive back with Kurt), and Jesse St. James remained. The four college students shared stories about their New York experiences while Blaine listened intently. Jesse and Rachel had spent a year at Tisch, where he would be in the fall, and he was looking forward to auditioning for his first college production. Jesse shared the rumor that the next musical would most likely be "Once Upon A Mattress", and while Blaine thought it would be fun to be in the chorus, Rachel sat quietly, musing as to whether she should try out for "Lady Larken" or throw caution to the winds and audition for "Princess Winifred"…then again, "Queen Aggravain" might be fun to take on…

Jesse glanced at his watch shortly thereafter and realized that he, too, should be heading back to Akron. He said his goodbyes to his friends and Rachel's parents, leaving the house and walking down the block where his car was parked. Deep in his own thoughts about loss, his momentary reflection was abruptly ended by an excited, tiny voice calling out "Unca Jesse!" and the sound of little feet running in his direction.

He was tackled by an enthusiastic three-year-old Beth, whom he picked up, shortly thereafter staring incredulously into the eyes of her mother.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: "Once Upon A Mattress" is the story of "The Princess and the Pea". "Princess Winifred (the Woebegone)", was originated by Carol Burnett in 1959. The story is that nobody can marry until the prince ("Prince Dauntless") marries, and his mother ("Queen Aggravain") keeps posing tests that all of the eligible princesses fail. "Lady Larken" is a lady-in-waiting who chose not to "wait" (until she marries) and discovers that she is pregnant. Rachel is considering whether to audition for a secondary romantic part or a character role, or try out for the lead.

"Steampunk" is sort of Victorian Era sci-fi meets "Wild Wild West", based on steam-powered machinery. "Peter Pan" actually takes place in the Edwardian Era (like "Mary Poppins"), but I thought it would fit. Artistic license and all... ;-)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Shelby, what the fu…heck are you doing here?" Jesse crossly asked the older woman as he carefully held her little girl. "I came to pay my respects to Dr. Lieberman, Jesse, not that it's any of _your_ business," she coldly retorted. "Shelby, you do realize that Rachel and Noah are both there," he reminded her. "Yes," she primly replied, "it's for Rachel's grandmother, after all, so I figured she and Puck would be here. They wanted to spend more time with Beth, and I couldn't get a sitter, so…'win-win'" she concluded with a shrug of her shoulders and a smug expression.

Jesse was stunned by his former mentor's callous attitude; instead of offering comfort to a grieving family, she was stirring up trouble, and behaving as if she was oblivious. "Were you aware that Rachel's and Noah's grandmothers were _best friends_, Shelby?" he queried, her self-satisfied expression melting away with every word. "His whole family is there, Shelby; mother, sister, grandmother…even his aunt and uncle and cousins. Look," he admonished, "leave now, before someone sees you and if you decide to return tomorrow, make sure you're _alone_. If you can't get a sitter, don't come; regardless of what you think, you won't be missed."

"I…I had no idea," she stammered, reaching for the little girl, who reluctantly relinquished Jesse's arms for her mother's. "You're right, Jesse; I don't know what I was thinking," she sheepishly admitted. She turned to return to her car when she heard "Shelby?"

Noah had gone for a walk with his grandmother, allowing themselves a breather from the emotionally draining day. As they came up the block where Rachel's aunt and uncle lived, he was startled to see Shelby, holding Beth and heading toward him, away from the house. Beth noticed Noah first, excitedly crying out "Puck! Puck! Puck!"

As he approached, she held her arms out to him; he looked at Shelby as if asking for permission, and she wordlessly handed the child to him. "Hey, Baby Girl," he teased the giggling toddler as Nana Connie looked on fondly, envisioning him a few years down the road, holding a similarly-aged child with dark curls and creamy olive skin. Beth looked curiously at the older woman, and Noah introduced them: "Bethie, this is Nana Connie. Can you say 'hi'?"

"Hello, darling," Nanna Connie cooed, as Beth looked skeptically at her, slightly wary of the stranger. "Hello, _Shirley_," Nana Connie looked into Shelby's eyes, coolly greeting her. "Mrs. Cohen," Shelby hesitantly returned the greeting, greatly taken aback at their sudden presence. "She's beautiful," Nana Connie complimented; in reply, Shelby barely managed to squeak out "Thank you" as she watched her child, contented in the arms of her biological father, and being fussed over by her biological great-grandmother. After another minute or so, Noah reluctantly handed her back to Shelby. "Look, Shelby," he stated, "I think it's best if you go home before Rachel sees you. This isn't a good time."

"I only wanted to pay my respects to Dr. Lieberman," she weakly protested, finally aware that her appearance wasn't the best idea she'd ever had. "I appreciate your concern, Shelby. Call her, or send a card, or make a donation; whatever you feel most comfortable doing. If you want to visit, come back next week; today, your presence will only be disruptive." He looked her in the eye and she nodded, indicating that she would acquiesce. He concluded, "Thank you for letting us visit with Beth. We have to be getting back." With Nana Connie on his arm and having expressed his concerns, Noah escorted his grandmother back to the house, entering the domicile and closing the door behind them.

"Come on, Shelby; I'll walk you back to your car," Jesse offered. Shelby fell into step beside him, Beth resting momentarily in her arms. At her car, she transferred Beth to Jesse while she opened the door, readying the car seat for its occupant. Once Beth was secured, Shelby closed the door, turning to Jesse. "I don't know what I was thinking, Jesse," she offered, attempting to look as innocent as possible.

"Unfortunately, Shelby, I think you know _exactly_ you were thinking," he retorted. "If you're willing to let them visit with Beth, either invite them to Columbus or drive up to Lima. Otherwise, stay out of their lives." He paused, unsure if he should continue, and then decided to "go for it". "You do realize, once Beth is of age, she can choose to seek out her parents, who will probably be happy to establish a relationship with her; at least, he will. Whether or not she resents your decision to keep them apart remains to be seen. You, on the other hand, are denying yourself access not only to your daughter, but to your own grandchildren." Shelby climbed into the car, and as Jesse closed her door, he leaned in and reminded her to "Think carefully, Shelby. There are people to consider beyond yourself."

Jesse watched Shelby drive off, shaking his head in disbelief. The woman he'd admired in high school was turning out not to be so admirable, after all. Traveling home, Jesse contemplated the scene that would have erupted, sighing in relief that Shelby had recognized her error in judgment and opted to leave, instead.

* * *

By the time Noah had returned from his walk, Kurt and Blaine had said their goodbyes and were currently on the road, somewhere between there and Lima. Rachel had rejoined her family in the house, sipping a cup of tepid coffee, lost in her thoughts. Noah joined her on the love seat, putting his arm around her shoulders and drawing her close. "You OK, Baby?" he concernedly inquired.

"As good as can be expected, Noah," she honestly replied. "I'm feeling a little tired, though," she admitted. Rachel's aunt, who was walking by during the conversation, offered, "Rachel, honey, you're welcome to lie down in the guest room for a while. Dinner will be around six, and people will start showing up again by seven. You know the way…"

"Thanks, Auntie," Rachel acknowledged her aunt's thoughtfulness, "I think I will." Rachel walked into the kitchen, emptying her cup into the sink and washing it out, placing it carefully on the drain board. Noah, who had followed her, now took her hand. "Come on, Baby, let's take a little nap," he encouraged. Hand in hand, Rachel led the way to the guest room. Both teens toed off their shoes and climbed onto the bed. Noah pulled Rachel close as the two young lovers spooned, and, before too long, both drifted off to a well-deserved slumber.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Thus ends any significant discussion of death, dying, funerals, or mourning. I hope that it was more informative than depressing.

FYI...if you haven't read "Why Is This Night Different", Rachel's aunt was Shelby's vocal coach when she was in graduate school at OSU. Shelby's "real" name is actually Shirley; most likely, she didn't think it would look as grand on a theater marquee (Shirley MacLaine and Shirley Jones notwithstanding).


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Less than two weeks later, Rachel was sitting in the auditorium at McKinley, quietly running lines with Marley Rose. She had originally met Marley through Noah's brother, Jake, but they hadn't spent much time together. They sat in the theater, alternating between the script, character motivation, and getting better acquainted. At the same time, Will was coaching Noah and the other "pirates", through the lyrics and harmonies for "Captain Hook's Waltz". Brad, ever at the piano, provided their accompaniment.

Marley put her script down, proclaiming, "Peter is _so_ annoying…no offense, of course." Rachel giggled, replying, "None taken. He's a 12-year-old boy. That's what they do best; annoy girls." Marley broke out laughing, and Rachel joined her. A quick stern glance from Will ended their mirth, and Marley, in a much softer voice, continued, "I don't understand why they're moving Wendy from the nursery if she doesn't really want to. It doesn't seem like a big deal to me."

"Don't you get it?" Rachel gently inquired, to which Marley shook her head. "Wendy's around 12; she'll probably start going through puberty relatively soon. That wasn't discussed openly in those days the way it is, today. They want her in her own room before she begins menstruating and her body starts changing." Rachel looked at Marley, who was nodding in understanding. "Peter's probably the first boy her own age that she's spent any time with, so she starts to have feelings for him. Of course, being a 12-year-old boy, he isn't capable of returning them."

"Like high school boys are any better…" Marley retorted. "That's an interesting observation," Rachel objectively commented. "They tell you that they have feelings for you, but they really only want _one thing_." Marley admitted with a disgusted sigh. "There's a lot of temptation out there," Rachel observed, "and some boys are more easily led than others."

The girls looked toward the piano (onstage) to see Kitty sidling up as close to Noah as humanly possible (without being on top of him). Apparently, Will was encouraging the female "pirates" to fawn over "Captain Hook"; when Noah sang "_Eager to kill any…Who says that his hook isn't cute!_", he wanted the girls to sigh and act like flirty "fan girls" when they replied "_It's cute!_", and she was taking full advantage of the situation.

Noah looked at Kitty oddly and pulled away, and Will, noticing his behavior, stopped the singing. "Anything wrong, Puck?" he queried. "Yeah, actually…" Noah replied, "can we take a quick break, Mr. Schue?" Will could clearly see that Noah was disconcerted about something and thought it best to comply, acquiescing, "Sure, Puck. Take five minutes, guys." The group broke up, Santana's eyes following Noah curiously as he turned to face Kitty, who was the picture of smug self-satisfaction.

"Um…Katie?" Noah began, her expression rapidly morphing into a scowl as she realized that this boy wasn't even interested enough to learn her name. "That's Kitty," she petulantly corrected him. "OK, Kitty, then…Look, I understand you were just following Mr. Schue's direction, but please don't get all up in my personal space," Noah explained, doing his best to give the girl the benefit of the doubt.

"Afraid your _girlfriend_ won't like it?" she challenged him. Noah shook his head in disbelief, thinking "_What is it with these 'jail-bait' girls, anyway?_" He cleared his throat before correcting her, "No, actually, _I_ don't like it. This is a kids' show, and you were practically on top of me."

Kitty was nothing if not persistent, flirtatiously retorting, "I really don't see the harm… I mean, _I'm_ cute and _you're_ cute and…" Noah cut her off before she could continue, calmly explaining, "Look, Kitty, I'm not interested. Period. Just use a little more discretion next time. I don't wanna embarrass you, but if you do it again, I'll have to talk to Mr. Schue. Now, if you'll excuse me…" he ended the discussion by walking offstage, leaving an extremely annoyed Kitty in his wake and joining Rachel and Marley in the auditorium, where he took a long drink from the water bottle that Rachel offered him.

Having witnessed the exchange, Santana approached Kitty, quietly admonishing her, "See; what did I tell you? Now, _lay off_ Puck, and find somebody your own age to toy with." Santana was about to leave when Will called the group back together. Noah and Rachel kissed briefly, and he rejoined everyone around the piano, looking warily out of the corner of his eye at Kitty and keeping his distance.

"That Kitty is one to keep your eye on, Rachel," Marley cautioned. "When we put on 'Grease' last fall, she kept taking in my costumes, trying to convince me that I was gaining weight. I ended up starving myself, and I started forcing myself to throw up," Marley embarrassedly admitted. Rachel looked at her incredulously. "Why did she do that?" she queried.

Marley answered, "She wanted the lead for herself and didn't think it was fair when Artie gave it to me. She played on my insecurities; my mom is Mrs. Rose, the 'lunch lady', and she convinced me I would end up as heavy as she is. She only admitted it to me a couple of months ago."

"I remember your mom, and she was always really nice," Rachel commented, continuing, "Some of the kids taunted her, and she took it with a smile and kept on going. I could relate, because I was pretty much bullied up until my senior year." Rachel took a sip of water, and looked Marley squarely in the eyes.

"Marley, you're so lucky to have a mom who loves you," Rachel honestly advised. "My dads are great, but I always wished I knew my birth mother. When I finally met her, she basically rejected me and adopted a baby…Noah's baby." Marley looked aghast as Rachel continued, "Shelby has been playing mind games with me…well, both Noah and me…ever since, and it took me a long time to realize that I don't need her love or acceptance to have a good life."

Rachel paused to take a little more water before querying, "Marley, didn't you wonder why your other clothes still fit?" The younger girl shook her head. "Did you ever get on a scale?" Rachel further queried, to which Marley quietly responded, "No; I was afraid to see the numbers."

Rachel was shocked; not only that somebody would be so cruel, but because Marley didn't see herself objectively. "Marley," Rachel commented, "excuse me for saying this, but you're _tiny_; why would you ever think you needed to lose weight?" Marley shamefacedly answered, "So I don't end up like my mom." Rachel looked at the girl thoughtfully, replying, "Well, my mom's a _bitch_, and I'm not worried about ending up like _her_." The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing. Will turned again, his expression warning them to be quiet.

"I know you're right, Rachel." Marley admitted, "All things considered, though, keep an eye on _that one_. She may act all sweet and innocent, but, I guarantee, the whole time, she'll be plotting behind your back."

The girls returned to their scripts around the same time as the "pirates" completed their first full run through of the song. Will was quite pleased, commenting "Puck, your voice was good before, but you've really improved." Noah grinned, accepting the compliment, "Thanks, Mr. Schue." He glanced over at Rachel, smiling fondly; upon feeling his gaze, she looked up from her script, again, meeting his eyes with an inquisitive expression. Noah explained, "Rachel recommended that I start working with a vocal coach; after all, in my field, I'll be singing every day, and I needed to learn how to breathe properly and protect my voice."

"It definitely shows, Puck," Will admitted. "Now, let's try it again, guys. Puck," Will looked at Noah, "after the girls say '_It's cute!_', I want you to 'own it', like you know you're 'all that'…" Noah cocked his eyebrow and gave Will a sexy smirk, asking "Kinda like that?" Will chuckled, replying, "Yeah, that'll work. Anyway, then you brush them off, like you can do better, and then continue with the next verse." He looked at Noah, who nodded in understanding. "Mike will go over the choreography with you guys, and it'll make more sense." Will turned to Brad, requesting, "Brad, can we please take it from the top?"

Finally satisfied, Will shooed the group toward Mike, who had been working with Brittany, teaching their dance routine to the "Indians", primarily made up of Cheerios who had volunteered to be in the play (in other words, were coerced by Coach Sylvester and threatened with expulsion from the squad for the next school year). Will announced, "Does anybody know where the other guys are? I'd like to run through 'I Won't Grow Up'. Rachel…" Will looked pointedly at Rachel, who excused herself from Marley, making her way toward the piano onstage. "I think they're working on the sets, Mr. Schue," Rachel offered. "Lima Lumber donated some scrap plywood, and Blaine said something about making trees."

"Would you mind getting them, Rachel?" he inquired. "I'd appreciate it." "Sure, Mr. Schue, no problem," Rachel obliged him, passing the "pirates" as she walked offstage in the direction of the shop classroom. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her, and was startled when she was drawn back forcefully by her right arm, falling into her adversary's arms before being spun around, and then pulled tightly toward their chest.

"Avast, me proud beauty; succumb to me pirate-y charms, or ye'll be forced to walk the plank!" Rachel began giggling uncontrollably, retorting, "Noah, shame on you, you startled me!" She smacked him playfully on his chest, to which he responded by tilting her face toward his and kissing her soundly on the lips. Rachel smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Noah while allowing her lips to part and the kiss to mutually deepen.

Rachel sighed, tightening her embrace. "Oh, Noah…" she softly moaned, resuming their kiss. Noah felt his body react to her close proximity, and, before things became more heated, gently pulled away from Rachel, kissing her on the top of her head. "Woman, what you do to me…" he quietly mock-scolded, "We need some 'alone time'."

"Most definitely," Rachel concurred. "I miss being close to you," she admitted, snuggling against his strong chest once again. Before Noah had a chance to reply, Will called out, "Rachel? Guys? Say, can somebody go hunt those guys down?"

Rachel reluctantly moved away, reminding him (and herself), "I have to round up the 'Lost Boys' to rehearse our number. You'd better get back to Mike; he probably wonders where you are." Noah chuckled, replying, "He'll figure it out," as he brushed back a tendril of her hair, cupping her cheek afterward and leaning in for one more kiss. Romantic encounter reluctantly concluded, Rachel (somewhat dreamily, now) continued on her journey as Noah rejoined the others, who were currently being coached through their choreography.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rachel returned within 10 minutes with Sam, Blaine, Jake, Rory, Joe, and Ryder in tow. Blaine and Ryder had sawdust in their hair and Rory and Sam looked like they had lost a fight with a can of green paint, while Joe was nursing a sore finger and Jake was preoccupied with wiping paint from his hands. Artie had been talking with Will when they arrived; Will looked at his motley group of Thespians, wondering what they had been up to beside set construction. In the meantime, Becky had also joined him, and she was sitting impatiently on the piano bench, gently kicking her legs back and forth.

"Where the Hell were you guys?" she testily laid into them. "Language, Becky," Will reminded her, to which she replied, "Sorry, Mr. Schue."

"Well, now you're all here; we can begin," Will called the group to order. "We're going to run through 'I Won't Grow Up'." Everybody rifled through their music and turned to the appropriate page. "Rachel, please begin," Will directed her.

Brad began playing an introduction as Rachel turned to the boys, grinning, and said "_Are you ready for today's lesson?_" Before they had a chance to respond, Will said, "Cut. Hold it a minute." He looked at Rachel, inquiring, "Rachel, could you try it a little more 'boyish'?" Rachel, although she thought she was, acquiesced, replying "Sure, Mr. Schue. Give me a second."

Rachel walked away, thinking, "_12-year-old boy…Remember how insufferable Noah and Finn were at that age…full of themselves and basically ignoring me...always getting into trouble…_" She grinned, announcing "OK, Mr. Schue!"

Rachel strutted over to the group, calling out "_Are you ready for today's lesson?_" To which the boys (and Becky) loudly countered "_Yes, Peter!_" Rachel boastfully repeated her next line "_Listen to your teacher. Repeat after me_," and began to sing "_I __won't__ grow up_…"

After a couple of verses, Will stopped them. Blaine asked, "What's wrong, Mr. Schue?" Will looked carefully at the group before replying, "I'm sorry Rachel; that still came off a touch 'girly'." The guys collectively groaned; Jake spoke up first, "Mr. Schue, Rachel sounded great to me." There was a chorus of "Yeah" as Rachel quietly considered what else she could do to hone her performance. Will was surprised that Rachel was making no attempt to defend herself, prompting him to ask, "What do you think, Rachel?"

Rachel thoughtfully replied, "It felt good to me, Mr. Schue, but if there's something else you're looking for, I'll do my best to incorporate it." Will was momentarily taken aback, as Rachel's response was out of character for the girl who would have defended her performance at all cost a year ago. He considered it a moment, before answering, "I don't know, Rachel. Maybe it's your clothes that are putting me off; not that you don't look nice…you do…just not very 'boyish'."

Rachel glanced down at her chosen apparel; a lilac floral printed cardigan sweater with a coordinating (solid) skirt and kitten-heeled sandals. "Mr. Schue, I came straight from work and didn't have time to change," she politely explained. Rachel thought a moment, grinned, and confirmed, "I know exactly what to do. I'll take care of this for tomorrow." Satisfied, Will announced, "All right, let's take it from the top…" and the kids began to run through the number once more.

* * *

At the following evening's rehearsal, Will was waiting impatiently for Rachel so he could begin going over her music. Will called out, "Puck, do you have any idea where Rachel is?" Noah grinned and replied, "She said she had something to do after work and she'd be running a little late." Will decided to make the most of their time and called Santana, Marley, Ryder, and Becky to work on "Tender Shepherd", and Noah left to assist with set construction.

A few minutes later, the sound of the theater door opening and closing temporarily interrupted the proceedings on stage. As the person approached, only the large sunglasses and oversized shoulder bag truly identified the (currently texting) figure as Rachel. Instead of her usual office attire, her outfit was comprised of faded denim shorts, one of Noah's old McKinley t-shirts knotted at the waist, and one of his baseball caps. She wore huarache sandals and had removed the lilac polish from the day before. Instead of cascading around her shoulders, her hair had apparently been tucked up under the hat.

Rachel climbed up onto the stage and approached the piano. She removed her sunglasses, and looked up impishly at Will, inquiring, "Is this more like what you had in mind, Mr. Schue?"

Will was initially speechless; he had never seen Rachel dressed so casually. Her attire was always feminine, and he could count on one hand the number of times he recalled her not wearing a skirt or dress. He gathered his sensibilities enough to reply, "Thanks for taking my suggestion, Rachel. I'm sure it'll make a difference in my perception, and will probably influence your performance, too." He was about to turn back to the current group at the piano, when, as an afterthought, he requested, "I'd appreciate it if you'd take off the cap, though; it's hard to see your eyes."

"Sure, Mr. Schue," Rachel replied, grinning slyly, and whipped off the cap. Instead of her thick, dark hair tumbling down her back, she revealed a short, spiky gamine-like cut; it was cute, pixyish, and flattering, and most assuredly _not_ what Will was expecting. A collective gasp emanated from the group, and Santana cried out, "O.M.G., Berry, what the fu…heck did you do with your hair?"

"Don't you like it?" she slyly queried, running her fingers through her cropped coiffure. "I thought this was more appropriate for the show." Fortunately, Noah was currently not onstage, working with the guys constructing sets, and Santana felt certain if he had been present, he would have "blown a gasket".

"Rachel, I'm so sorry," Will apologized. "When I asked you to dress a little less feminine, I never intended for you to take it this far," he explained. "That's OK, Mr. Schue; this was my decision, after all," Rachel calmly replied.

"It's…cute, Rachel," Marley hesitantly complimented her. "Thanks, Marley," Rachel replied, still grinning, enjoying the stir her appearance had created.

That moment, almost on cue, Noah approached the group from the back of the stage. "Hey, there, Baby," he said, embracing Rachel from behind and holding her closely. He whispered in her ear "You look so hot in my shirt, Rach," and kissed her on the cheek.

"Puckerman, what the fuck is going on?" Santana incredulously called out, not bothering to correct her language in front of her (former) teacher. "You practically worship that hair; aren't you upset?"

"Nah," he replied. "Well, maybe at first, but it kinda grew on me," he admitted. "It's almost like cheating on Rachel…with Rachel," he concluded, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Santana's curiosity was aroused; something in Noah's attitude seemed off. She approached Rachel, taking one of the short, spiky tendrils in her hand and rolling it a bit between her fingers and thumb. Her face immediately beamed with realization; "It's a _wig_, guys!" she exclaimed. "Berry, you really had me goin' for a minute," she commented to Rachel.

The group seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief as Rachel admitted, "I bought this to wear for the play, and since Mr. Schue asked me to dress more in character, I decided to try it out." She looked around the room, smiling broadly as she observed their varying expressions, and continued, "It seems to be effective. If you don't mind, though, I'd like to excuse myself and remove it. I'll be back in a few minutes."

When Rachel returned to the stage, her hair was pulled into a ponytail, and the wig had been returned to its bust (and box). Will smiled and nodded, approving the change, announcing, "OK guys; Rachel, Marley, Ryder, and Becky, let's work through 'I'm Flying'. Coach Sylvester said that the harnesses will be here next week…"

* * *

**Author's Note**: The story's more than half over (at least, I think it is...;-)). How are you enjoying it so far? It's getting a lot of hits, but not many comments. In any case, thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The following Tuesday's rehearsal was met a mix of exhilaration and dread by the cast, as this was the day they would learn how to "fly". Rachel, Marley, and Becky had been forewarned to wear spandex bike shorts and t-shirts, and Ryder was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and (somewhat less revealing) shorts.

Seated in the auditorium, Emma and Tina reviewed the costume sketches that Kurt had FedEx'ed over, with Kitty looking over their shoulders from the next row. Kurt had designed around the various articles of clothing that they were able to garner from thrift stores and flea markets, supported by items that were either in the McKinley costume inventory or would need to be constructed. Tina was especially excited about her costume; it had a green velveteen bustier with fairy wings that clipped on the back. The skirt and cap sleeves were constructed from tulle in shades of green and blue. It had a narrow "tool belt" with a faux leather bag that would hold her "fairy dust", a couple of small plastic "tools" that would indicate her status as a "tinker fairy", and a small holster that would hold the laser pointer she would use to indicate "Tinkerbell's" presence onstage. The ensemble was completed with a pair of lace-up "granny boots" that stopped around the ankle, as were the other girls', in keeping with Kurt's overall theme.

Kitty's maid outfit was a long black skirt, white apron, and black blouse with long sleeves and a white collar and cuffs. However, with some concealed hooks and eyes, the skirt converted into more revealing "pirate" attire, showing a couple of contrasting petticoats (and red tights). The austere blouse was traded for a peasant styled top, and was accessorized with large hoop earrings and a garter with a casing for a dagger. She held the sketch in her hands, musing to herself "_I know I can totally __rock__ this!_"

While they discussed the costumes, Sue was onstage assisting Rachel strap on the harness. She had decided to work with Rachel, first, hoping that the others would watch and learn by example, potentially requiring a little less coaching. Rachel was fastened into the harness and the wires hooked in place. It was heavier and more cumbersome than she expected, and she wriggled a bit, trying to accustom herself to the additional bulk.

"OK, 'Streisand', they're gonna hoist you up a few inches just to get the feel of it," Sue announced. Rachel was lifted about six inches off the ground as the others looked on with intense curiosity. She gasped initially, then broke out in a large grin.

Sue continued: "Now, elongate your left leg and point the toe, and bend your right knee, bringing the foot up to the left knee, kind of like a passé." Rachel looked incredulously at the coach, surprised that she would know a ballet term, and Sue's barely smiling face was masked in inscrutability as she made eye contact with her pupil. Sue then directed, "OK, 'Broadway', now shoulders back and down, arch your back slightly so your head is not quite touching the wire. Extend your arms out at shoulder length, and bring them back a little. Remember to use your core to maintain your posture." Once Rachel had assumed the position, Sue called out, "OK, guys, take 'er away!"

Suddenly, Rachel was rapidly hoisted up in the air and pulled across the stage. Her body naturally turned away, and Sue barked out, "Come on, 'Showbiz', turn your body to face the audience!" After a couple of trips back and forth along the width of the stage, Rachel seemed to be getting the hang of it (no pun intended), and her face relaxed.

Emma, Tina, and Kitty, momentarily distracted, looked up to see Rachel giddily swooping up and down, from one side of the stage to the other. Emma's eyes bugged out, her complexion turned ashen, and she shot up from her seat, hand covering her mouth as she bolted from the auditorium, apparently in search of the nearest bathroom. The girls' eyes followed her as they sat momentarily frozen, confused over what had just transpired.

Reality immediately intervened, and Tina advised Kitty, "Go find Mr. Schue. I'm gonna see if I can help Mrs. Schue." Tina carefully replaced the sketches in the folder, handing it to Kitty for safekeeping as she headed toward the nearest girls' bathroom.

Onstage, Rachel was being hoisted back and forth; Sue called out in encouragement, "You're getting it, Berry. Now be a little more creative; you're flying, after all!" Rachel began experimenting, using her dance training to move her arms gracefully and shift her legs around. She started singing "_I'm flying…look at me, way up high…_", but soon found herself out of breath. Sue called out, "OK, guys, let 'er down," and Rachel felt herself being lowered toward the stage.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, Sue unhooked the cable, removed the harness, and helped steady Rachel on her feet. "That was amazing, Coach Sylvester," Rachel admitted, "although I found myself out of breath and couldn't continue the song."

"Do you work out?" Sue shot back. "Yes...of course," Rachel hesitantly replied. "I spend ½ hour on my elliptical every morning." Sue nodded, directing Rachel to "Add singing; it'll help with your stamina." Rachel smiled compliantly, assuring Sue, "Thanks, Coach Sylvester, I'll do that."

Upon regaining her bearings, Rachel noticed that her aerial adventure had left her with an overwhelming need to use the restroom. As Rachel left the auditorium, she overheard Sue, attention now focused on Becky: "OK, Becky, how would you like to give it a shot?" to which Becky excitedly replied, "Yeah, Coach!"

Rachel arrived at the girls' bathroom in record time and was surprised to hear the sound of retching coming from one of the stalls. Concerned that Marley had reverted to (confessed) old behaviors, she tentatively called out "Marley? Is that you? Don't make yourself sick, Marley; we can talk this through."

Rachel was surprised to hear Tina's voice reply, "No, Rachel, it's me and Mrs. Schue…she's not feeling well. I sent Kitty to find Mr. Schue." Rachel immediately volunteered, "Do you need a cold cloth?" Emma moaned, and Tina replied, "No, thanks, Rachel; got that covered."

By the time Rachel had finished using the facilities and washing her hands, a drained Emma and hovering Tina had also emerged from their stall and cleaned up. Rachel volunteered, "I'll go down to the soda machine and get a caffeine-free Coke. That helped me the last time I had the flu." Emma smiled wanly, replying, "Thank you, Rachel." Rachel eyes were filled with both curiosity and concern as the three women exited the restroom. Tina seated Emma on a nearby bench, indicating, "We'll be back in a minute, Mrs. Schue." She ushered Rachel away, whispering "Morning sickness…I guess all-day-sickness, from what she told me…" in Rachel's ear just as Will walked briskly past them with Kitty close behind.

When Rachel and Tina returned, they found Emma munching on saltine crackers, Will's arm protectively around her shoulders and his free hand resting lightly on her thigh. He smiled and accepted the soda, popping the top and waiting for the carbonation to clear away before offering a sip to his wife. Once she had taken in a bit of the cola, he turned his attention to the girls. "Thanks for your help, girls. As you can see, Emma's having a bit of a rough time right now," he explained with a half-smile. "I guess your aerial acrobatics were a little too much for her, Rachel."

"We're glad we could be there, Mr. Schue," Tina responded, and Kitty nodded in agreement. "You're welcome, Mr. Schue," Rachel replied with a shy smile, gently continuing, "It seems that congratulations are in order."

Emma blushed and Will smiled softly, taking his wife's hand and lacing his fingers with hers, replying, "Thanks, Rachel. We'd appreciate it if you girls didn't say anything, though; we'd like to tell everybody in a couple of weeks, once Emma's past the first trimester."

"No problem, Mr. Schue," Kitty avowed. Rachel and Tina nodded their heads, concurring with Kitty. "Here are the sketches, Mrs. Schue," Kitty handed her the folder, remembering that she had been entrusted with the design portfolio. "Thank you, Kitty; thank you, girls," Emma wanly replied with a small smile, her head resting on her husband's shoulder.

"Go on back to the auditorium, girls," Mr. Schue shooed them off. "I'll be there in a few minutes." The girls left the couple alone, Tina and Rachel walking abreast and Kitty following them.

"Mr. Schue must be over the moon about the baby, Tina," Rachel commented quietly. "Yeah," Tina replied, "I remember how excited he was when he thought his crazy-ass ex was pregnant." Kitty looked at the girls incredulously, spitting out "_What?_"

Rachel and Tina stopped abruptly, turning to face Kitty, who nearly missed crashing into them. Tina quietly issued a caveat, "Look Kitty, don't breathe a word of this," to which Kitty solemnly nodded. "Mr. Schue was married before, and his wife was _certifiable_. She actually tried to buy Quinn's baby and pass her off as her own. Mr. Schue found out and divorced her." Rachel looked at Kitty pleadingly, imploring, "Out of respect to Mr. Schue, please, don't breathe a word of this."

The girls turned back toward their destination and began walking again. Kitty felt shocked that the relationship revolving door that seemed to permeate the glee club actually impacted their teacher, as well. Although she realized early on that high school was basically a hotbed of hormonally-charged, overly emotional teenagers who were given to coupling and uncoupling at the drop of a hat, she never thought that the teachers, especially somebody seemingly laid back as Mr. Schue, would be party to similar drama.

The girls reentered the theater to find that Coach Sylvester's "flying academy" was apparently over for the day. Artie was talking with Sugar and Marley, blocking the first scene, and Kitty scurried to the stage to join the others (who were waiting off to the side). Rachel and Tina sat down, still quietly discussing the events that had transpired, waiting for Artie to call them up and coach them through their entrances.

* * *

**Author's Note**: In case anybody is wondering, Emma would have become pregnant late March/early April. I thought I included a couple of subtle hints, but...maybe not. ;-)


End file.
